The Story of Birds
by Jaina Solo97
Summary: A story that follows Richard (Dick) Grayson from when he was robin, to after he becomes Nightwing. it is about his life with the Young Justice team, Barbara Gordon, various super villains and other DC characters Rated T for some violence to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dude how do you keep winning"

Wally shouted at his best friend, who was sitting beside him holding his controller, with one of his signature smirks on his face.

"It's all about skill KF, i guess it's just something that you don't have"

Said dick, or as everyone in the cave knew him as, robin as his smirk got bigger.

"i swear rob there is no way you could have beaten me this time, i had diamond armor, you HAVE to be cheating."

"Just give it up flash boy, you're not gonna beat me,"

"How many times do i have to tell you, DON'T CALL BE FLASH BOY" screamed kid flash

"What in the world are you worked up about now Wally" asked Artemis as she walked into the room and joined the two arguing boys on the couch

"Rob is cheating" Wally explained to Artemis

"Are you sure he is not just better than you" Artemis said with a skeptical look on her face

"He has to be, you don't just kill someone who has diamond armor with an iron sword!"

"Ok, that sort of makes sense, rob if you're going to hack the game, just tell him after you win, next time he might pop a blood vessel"

"Yeah your, probably right" robin said with a smirk and handed his controller to Artemis.

"So you admit it you were cheating, it's not about skill after all" Wally said still focused on the fact that robin had hacked the game

"No it is about skill, _you_ don't have the skill to hack the game." robin explained to a confused Wally as Artemis started a new game.

"That doesn't count dude," Wally said a bit calmer now and turned his attention back to the game. Still not noticing that he was now playing against Artemis and not robin "just don't hack the game this time and we will see who is better"

"Ok that's fine" rob said laughing, his shaded eyes glued to the screen waiting to see Wally get his butt kicked by Artemis.

Five minutes later Wally was standing up with his controller in hand shouting "NO, NO, NO, NOOO, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I DIED AGAIN, YOU HAD TO OF CHEATED"

"Sorry man, but i wasn't even playing"

"What," said Wally, he turned around and saw Artemis sitting on the couch with the controller in hand laughing at the confused look on his face. But instead of blowing up again at losing, a small smile appeared on his face, and he said "you play video games Artemis"

Slightly caught off guard Artemis said "yeah, there something wrong with that"

"No, No" Wally stuttered "it's just that i..."

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Megan" Artemis said as she got up and walked out of the room, as a once again confused Wally looked after her, robin said with a sly smile

"Smooth, KF"

"Shut up and play boy blunder" kid flash said to the dark haired boy as he started a new game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Recognized Batman A01_"

"Team, report to the mission room" said Batman over the intercom.

"Looks like bats has got a mission for us, i was bored of this game anyways." said Wally as he and robin put down their controllers and walked to the mission room.

"It's more like you were bored of _losing_ at that game" laughed robin. As they walked into the mission room they saw that Kaldur and Artemis had already arrived, batman was standing next to the computer, ready to debrief them on their latest assignment. Moments later Superboy and Megan walk in holding hands. When he saw them Wally nudged robin pointed at them and giggled behind his hand. Robin rolled his eyes and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Listen up team, bane is causing trouble in central city, you are to find out what he is doing and shut down his operation. Try and capture bane if you can but your main priority is to take out his operation. Megan, Superboy, and Kalder, you will go in on the bio ship while Wally and Artemis you will be on the ground. Suit up and leave immediately"

"What about robin?" asked M'egan?

"Robin and i have other matters to attend to"

"Oh man, i forgot about that," said Robin "do i have to go, i would be much more useful on the mission,"

"No, you have to come, get your things and we will go"

"Ok" said robin not wanting to argue with his mentor in front of the team. Robin went and picked up his laptop, phone, and the other things that he brought with him to mount justice, and went to go meet batman by the zeta tubes. As he was walking through the hall to the zeta tubes, he felt a breeze from behind him and suddenly kid flash was walking next to him, dressed in his yellow and red kid flash costume.

"So, where are bats and the boy wonder going tonight." kid flash asked "you usually don't mind missing a mission to go do stuff with batman."

"That's because what we're doing tonight isn't as the dynamic duo, I'm not robin all the time you know," robin answered smiling at his best friend.

"I know, it's just that whenever we're with you your Mr. Shades, i don't even know your real name, and I'm your best friend."

"Sorry about that wally, but if i told you who i was it would not be that hard to figure out whom batman is, and he can't have too many people knowing who he is. And don't ask me why because i can't tell you."

"Its ok man, i get it. Well I'll see you around rob"

"See ya, wally." robin said to the empty place next to him were Wally had been only seconds before. as he walked the rest of the way to the zeta tubes robin thought about how much he wanted to tell his friends who he really was. He wanted his friends to know him not a mask of him that only showed the outside and even then not all of it. But he was also afraid. What if they thought differently of him of treated him differently if they found out that he was Dick Grayson, ward of the richest man in Gotham, Bruce Wayne. he also understood why Bruce does not want many people to know who he was, if people found out that batman was Bruce Wayne, it could affect Wayne enterprises, and since Wayne enterprises was such a huge company it could affect so much more in a chain reaction.

batman was waiting for robin at the zeta tubes looking as intimidating as ever, it had taken robin a little longer to go get his things than he thought it would, he assumed he had stopped to talk to wally or one of the other young heroes. Robin walks in with a troubled expression on his face; he is trying to decide whether or not he should talk to batman about his secret identity. Batman notices that something is troubling his protégé and as they step out of the zeta tube and into the bat cave, he asked "is something troubling you Dick."

Robin looks up at the dark knight who has now removed his cowl and quickly covers up his troubled expression and says "no, it's nothing"

"You know that you can always talk to me" Bruce said, looking at the young boy with as much of a tender look that he could muster.

"I know Bruce, i guess I'm just bummed i have to miss the mission to another banquet, what is this one for anyways?

"It is for people to donate to the Gotham police department, i think commissioner Gordon is bringing Barbra with him, so you won't be too bored,"

"If Barbara's there it won't be too bad i guess, it's just that they are usually so boring."

"yes and i do believe that if you two do not go and get dressed now you will end up being quite late, and not in a fashionable way." said Alfred as he walked in to the bat cave. "I have set out both your night wear on you beds"

"Ok Alfred" said Dick as he ran up to the manor and to his room to change.

"Alfred something is bothering him other than having to go to the banquet." Bruce said turning to Alfred.

"I'm sure that he will tell you what it is when he is ready, now please Master Bruce goes change or you will be late."

"Ok, Alfred I'm going" Bruce said smiling at his long time butler and friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About an hour later Alfred drove into the driveway of the manor of the rich politician who was hosting the banquet. As Bruce and dick got out of the car Alfred said "have a good night, and master dick, please don't rip the knee of your suit climbing trees in the yard again."

"I'll try my best Alfred, but I'm not making any promises" robin said, teasing the ageing butler. As they walked up the steps to the manor Dick was hoping that he would see his friend Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter.

Inside it was quite crowded with the upper class of Gotham city. Dick put on his best show of actually wanting to be there as he stood next to Bruce as he talked with his many acquaintances. Dick kept looking around trying to find a familiar red head amongst the many people. He did see police commissioner Jim Gordon, and knowing that he was one of the people here that Bruce did not mind talking to, pointed him out to Bruce. Bruce slowly made his way through the many people over to the commissioner

"Hello commissioner Gordon, it is great to see you again" Bruce said holding out his hand

"You to Mr. Wayne, and please, call me Jim" Commissioner Gordon said shaking Bruce's hand

"Only if you call me Bruce" Bruce laughed trying to make a joke "i believe you have met my ward, dick Grayson."

"Hello, Commissioner Gordon" dick said with a smile holding out his hand as well

"Hi dick" Gordon said shaking the young man's hand "Barbara is around here somewhere, why don't you go and find her, you must be bored talking to all of adults, i know Barbara does"

"Can i Bruce" dick said looking at his foster father

"Of course! Now run along" Bruce said smiling at the boy. Dick smiled and immediately turned around and dashed away through the crowd, looking for a familiar red head. Jim Gordon watched the boy dash away to look for his daughter. He liked dick and thought that he was a great young man, he was happy that Barbara had a good friend like him.

Meanwhile Barbara Gordon was in the backyard of the manor. She had gotten tired of the crowd inside and decided to get some air. As she walked through the garden she wondered whether dick was going to be coming, she knew that Bruce Wayne, his foster father was going to come; he always came to these events. She didn't know why she liked dick so much, she just did. He had a way of being able to make her laugh and she always felt better when he was around. And his bright blue eyes always had a youthful shine to them that only intensified when he laughed. As she walked down the small pathway through the gardens she was suddenly startled by someone tapping on her shoulder.

Dick quickly raced through the crowd of people trying to avoid people who would stop him wanting to talk to him to try and get close to Bruce. He figured Barbara would be in the back, trying to get away from the large crowd of people. As he walked out the back door leaving the noisy party behind he saw his best friend Barbara slowly walking along the path through the gardens, seemingly deep in thought. She was wearing a simple black dress with her auburn hair flowing down her back, dick thought that she was absolutely stunning, and the way the lights from the back of the manor shined on her fire red hair.

"_What am i thinking_" dick thought to himself "_she's my best friend._" dick shook his head to get these thoughts out of his head, then looked back at Barbara, he used the skills he had as robin to quietly walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around surprised.

"Hey Babs" dick said with a smirk, amused that he had startled her.

"Dick don't scare me like that" she said punching him on the arm and smiling "thank god you're here though, these things are so boring"

"I know, right" dick said chuckling, as they started to walk down the path again

"So what took you so long to get here" Barbara asked

"Me and Bruce got a bit held up at the manor" dick said, looking down at the ground hating it that he can't tell his friend the truth about where he was. As they walked Barbara noticed that they were walking quite close together because the path was narrow, and their arms kept brushing against each other. She didn't know why, but this made her blush slightly.

"So" dick said trying to start the conversation back up "what is the money raised from this event, going to do for the police department."

"I think that it is to try and get new firearms for the department" answered Barbara "do you think Mr. Wayne is going to donate something."

"Bruce? yeah he will, he always likes to donate something, but i know he respects the GPD, because they work to keep Gotham safe." by now they were a good distance away from the manor and could hardly hear the music and the lighting was very dim.

"Did, you hear that the joker escaped Arkham again" Barbara asked

"Yeah i did hear about that, but since when had the joker escaping been breaking news" dick said smiling.

"That's true," Barbara replied frowning "but this time i heard he is going to go after my dad, because of some twisted reason of the jokers that nobody else can understand"

"Don't worry too much Babs, you know you can't trust everything that you hear it might not even be true" dick said putting his hand on the red headed girls shoulder. Now they were far enough from the manor that they could no longer hear the crowd of people or the music, but from right behind them they heard a scratchy voice cackle,

"Are you sure that it's not true boy, because I'm quite sure it is"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Suddenly hands grabbed them both from behind and covered their mouths so that they could not scream. Then three flash lights were turned on and they saw that two burly men were holding on to them and three equally burly men were holding the flash lights. A tall man walked out from behind them with both his hands held behind his back, he was wearing a purple suit with a strange looking flower pinned to the front. His hair was bright green and his face was white.

"Look who we have here, the commissioner's daughter and Bruce Wayne's little brat" the joker said as his smile seemed to extend across his face "we were just about to come in and get the girl ourselves, but it seems that you two came right to us"

"What do you want with Barbara" dick demanded freeing his mouth from the grasp of the man holding him

"Well it should be obvious, but you were raised by Bruce Wayne so you probably not the brightest of the bunch are you." the joker said laughing at his own joke, queuing the five men standing around them to laugh as well. "We not hurt him directly, i figured that the best way to hurt the good commissioner is to take his precious daughter from him, wouldn't you agree". As he said this Barbara's eyes widened in fear.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her" dick said glaring at the joker. The joker frowned at the defiant dark haired boy in front of him, unhappy that he was not scared.

Then he smiled and said "very well we won't hurt the girl necessarily we will just traumatize her by beating her little boyfriend to death instead, I'm sure that the commissioner will not like that at all, and i can punish Wayne for sponsoring that sorry excuse for a police department" then the joker pulled a crowbar from behind his back "put the by down so that i can get a good shot at him" he told the man holding dick. As he was thrown to the ground dick put his hand in his pocket and dialed Bruce's number on his phone and pulled his hand out of his pocket before anyone saw. Dick looked up at the joker, who was lightly hitting his hand with the crowbar he was holding and smiling with pleasure thinking about how he was to go about beating the boy kneeling on the ground in front of him. Barbara now was tied up and gagged and one of the joker's men was forcing her to stand facing dick and the joker.

"Alright kid, are you ready" the joker said cackling with pleasure

"Do your worst" dick spat at the joker, he knew that he would just have to take the beating until Bruce brought help, to keep from revealing that he was robin, but that didn't mean he had to act pathetic.

The joker unhappy with the boy's defiance said "if you say so" and raised the crow bar above his head and bringing it down in an arcing swing, hitting dick in the side with all the force he could muster. Dick grunted with the impact and thought he could almost hear his ribs cracking, but he continued to definitely glare up at the joker. Barbara screamed from behind the gag in her mouth, and tried to rip her arms out of the strong grip of the man holding her. The joker smiled at her reaction, and hit dick again this time on the shoulder, most likely dislocating it. Dick groaned at the pain and gripped his shoulder.

"So boy" the joker said kneeling next to dick "which hurts more, front hand" he said standing up and hitting him again "or back hand" and he hit him again. "Front hand, or back hand" he repeated, each time hitting dick as hard as he could with the crowbar. Barbara, her screams muffled behind the gag, was now crying as she watched her best friend get beaten to death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Meanwhile inside the manor Bruce Wayne was having a conversation with Commissioner Gordon when his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket with an apologetic look at the commissioner and checked to see who it was.

"I'm, sorry Jim, but its dick, i should probably take this" Bruce said

"By all means, go ahead" Jim Gordon said

"Bruce picked up the phone and immediately heard a familiar scratchy voice say "alright kid, are you ready." Bruce would know that voice anywhere, he had fought this man many times as batman, and it was the joker. Then the color drained from his face as he heard dicks voice say

"Do your worst."

Commissioner Gordon noticed that something was wrong and knowing that dick and Barbara were probably together asked "has something happened"

"You should probably hear this commissioner" Bruce said and turned his phone on to speaker.

Then they heard the joker say "if you say so", then there was a pause, and a thud, and a grunt. In the background they could hear a muffled scream and another thud and grunt. The commissioner recognizing the joker's voice as well, said.

"Where are they, we need to find them, what direction did you see dick go in when he left."

"i think he went towards the gardens" Bruce said "they must be in the woods out back, that's the only place they could be without anybody noticing." commissioner Gordon gathered a few of his police officers who he knew always kept their gun on them, like Detective Bullock and officer Matoya, explaining to them the situation as they ran as fast as they could out towards the woods that were behind the manor.

back in the woods the robin was now lying on his side at the jokers feet, breathing heavy and in extreme pain, he thought that he probably had at least for broken ribs, a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder, he had gashes on his face that were bleeding heavy, and it hurt for him to breath. The joker was standing over him laughing. Barbara has collapsed on her knees crying, unable to take her eyes off of her injured friend. the joker leaned down next to dick and said

"so boy, you haven't answered yet, which hurts more forehand or backhand" dick tried to say something but it came out only as a whisper "it's kind of difficult to talk with a punctured lung isn't it kid" the joker said with a laugh. Since he could not talk dick spit blood at the insane man kneeling over him. it hit the joker on the side of his face, and the jokers smile disappeared and was replace by and angry frown, "well that was rude, didn't Wayne teach you any manners, well it doesn't matter now, we're almost done here right boys" the joker said to the men standing around them "let's give the children our parting gift and be on our way" one of the men walked a free meters away picked something up and came back with a bomb in his hands. he handed it to the joker who said "why don't we give them abut say 45 more seconds of life" and he set the bomb to go off in 45 seconds, he set the bomb in between Barbara and dick said "well it's been fun kiddies," and with that the joker and his five goons were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Barbara had tears coming down her face, she was looking at dicks crumpled form lying on the ground a few feet away with his back to her, he didn't move for a few seconds, and she thought that he was dead, but then he slowly turned over on his back. she burst into tears at the sight of his face, the whole left side of his face was bruised and he could hardly open his eye because it was so swollen, he had gashes going down the side of his face that were bleeding heavily and his breathing was labored. Barbara tried to ask him if he was ok, but because of the gag it was muffled beyond comprehension.  
Dick heard her and tried to turn his head towards her to give her a reassuring smile but it came out as a grimace of pain as it hurt for him to move. Dick looked at the bomb which had now counted down to 30, and tried to sit up and move towards it but he collapsed in pain. Knowing he had little time he started to slowly crawl along the ground to where the bomb was sitting between him and Barbara. Barbara watched him as he carefully opened a panel on the side of it to reveal a mess of different wires, he examined the different wires, and as it counted down from 10 he reached in and carefully pulled out three different colored wires. The bomb counted down 3, 2, 1. Barbara closed her eyes waiting for an explosion but instead she heard a beep and the sound of mechanics shutting down. She opened her eyes and the bomb was shut down and stuck on one. Dick tried to slowly lower himself to the ground from his kneeling position beside the bomb, but he collapsed on his side from the intense pain and passed out. Barbara tried to shout his name as he collapsed but she could not. She didn't understand how he was able to disable the bomb, she knew he was good with computers, but where did he learn to do that. Then she heard voices coming from the direction of the manor, as they got closer she recognized her father's voice calling her name and could see the beams from several flashlights through the trees. She tried to make as much noise as she could, screaming from the gag still tied around her mouth. Commissioner Gordon heard her screams and shouted

"Barbara where are you"

then Bruce said "Jim over here" and they both ran in the direction of the two children. They reached the small clearing where dick and Barbara were, and immediately Jim Gordon ran to untie his daughter, and Bruce ran to the side of the boy lying motionless on the ground. Bruce turned the boy over on his back and checked his pulse and if he was breathing. Barbara was hugging her dad and crying, but when she opened her eyes and saw Bruce next to dick she immediately asked

"is dick alright"

"his breathing is labored, and he has lost a lot of blood," Bruce answered "I'm going to call an ambulance" he said pulling out his cell phone,

"no let me" said detective bullock "you just get the boy back to the house"

Bruce looked at the burly detective and nodded "thank you" he said, and he picked up the injured boy and walked as fast as he could without dick moving a lot back to the manor. By the time he got there the ambulance was pulling up in front of the house, the sirens blaring. One of the paramedics was Bruce and ran out of the truck to meet him Bruce handed him the boy, and pulled out his phone and dialed Alfred's number. When Alfred picked up Bruce said

"Alfred something has happened to dick, meet us at the hospital,"

"Of course Master Bruce, i will see you in a few minutes" Alfred answered, and with that they both hung up. By now some of the party goers were curious about what had happened. One of the women who Bruce knew saw him and stopped him as he made his way towards the ambulance.

"Bruce what happened, did someone have a bit too much to drink or something" she said with a laugh.

"Bruce walked around her and said "excuse me, but i need to go." Then he got in the back of the ambulance with the paramedic who had taken dick and sat by the boy's side all the way to the hospital


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When dick woke up in the hospital the last thing he remembered was the joker, the beating, and defusing the bomb. The rest was a blur. He slightly remembered being carried and an ambulance ride, but that was about it. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but growned from the pain of his broken ribs. Bruce who had been sitting at the end of his bed was immediately at his side.

"Take it easy" he said looking at dick with concern in his eyes "your injuries were quite severe, you're going to be in pain for a while.

"How bad was it" dick said his voice coming out hoarse, as he slowly eased himself up to a sitting position and leaned back against the pillows.

"Well, your shoulder was dislocated and your humerus is shattered, you are not going to be able to use it for a while, you lost a lot of blood from gashes in your face. Almost all of your ribs were broken and you had a collapsed lung."

"Ok, so not that bad" dick said smiling, trying to lighten the situation "how is Barbara, is she ok"

"Barbara is fine, a little shaken up, but fine" Bruce said "she told us that you disabled a bomb."

"I know it could blow my cover, but what else was i supposed to do, i only had 45 seconds" dick explained

"You made the right decision dick, if you hadn't done that both you and Barbara would be dead right now" Bruce said lightly placing his hand on dicks uninjured shoulder "but you're not going to be able to be robin for a while, because of your injuries."

"I understand" dick said "so what did you tell the reporters about what happened, I'm sure that they are dying to know"

"The commissioner and i decided to leave out most of the details, we said that the joker wanted to hurt the commissioner for putting him in Arkham again so he went after his daughter and her friend." Bruce said "nothing about the extent of your injuries or the bomb, i believe that the news was broadcasted about an hour ago." At that moment Alfred walked in and said,

"Ah master dick it is good to see you awake and well"

"Thanks Alfred" dick replied

"Sir i do believe you might find the program on the TV to be quite interesting" Alfred said to Bruce, gesturing to the television in dicks hospital room.

Bruce turned the TV on and what he saw was the jokers face taking up the entire screen, Bruce turned the volume up so that they could all hear it.

"I do believe that my endeavors to rid the world of the son of Bruce Wayne have, well failed" said the joker in his scratchy voice and with a devious smile plastered across his face. "And i do not like failure" the joker continued "that is why i have decided to continue my crusade! I hope you're listening Brucey because you won't know when or where, but i will come after you little brat again, so make it a challenge for me why don't ya" and with that the station they were on returned to its normally scheduled programing.

"What are we going to do Bruce" dick asked, looking to Bruce for an answer to their problem

"I am going to get you around the clock protection, until the joker has been caught and brought back to Arkham" Bruce told the troubled boy, "you can't protect yourself in this condition, and even if you could you cannot risk the joker finding out that you are robin"

"I understand" Dick said knowing it was going to be rough until the joker was caught.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Recognized Batman A01_

_ Recognized Robin B01_

As Robin and batman stepped out of the zeta tubes and into mount justice, Wally speed up to Robin,

"Hey Rob, how you been, you haven't been to the cave all week, oh and you won't believe what happened on the last mission" he said slinging his arm across Robins shoulders. But at Robin's wince of pain he immediately removed his arm. "Dude, what happened to you" he said as he took in all the Injuries that Robin seemed to have.

"You know, just the usual" Rob said, trying to make a joke as batman helped him to the living room area of Mt. Justice. Ever since Dick got out of the hospital Bruce would not let him be anywhere by himself, which is why he was at the cave and not back at the manor resting.

"Wally, please help Robin to the mission room when I call" batman said looking at a bewildered Kid Flash.

"No problem" Wally said sitting down on one of the chairs close to the couch where Robin was sitting. As soon as batman walked out of the room Wally asked "dude what happened to you, I thought you said you were doing something as yourself this weekend not Robin?"

"I'm totally not feeling the aster" Robin said using one of his made up words, "I got Into a bit of trouble, that's all" Robin said trying to brush off his Injuries as nothing.

"Ok whatever you say man" Wally said

"So you said something happened during the last mission?" Robin asked trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah, I totally saved Artemis' butt" Wally boasted

"No you didn't, I was perfectly fine" Artemis said choosing that moment to walk In the room.

"Oh yeah, say that to your sprained ankle" wally retorted "which by the way would have been a lot worse If I had not been there"

"Guys will you to ever stop arguing," Robin said laughing with his signature laugh. As the two continued arguing Megan walked in saying

"Robin, why you are in so much..."she cut herself off with a gasp when she saw Robin's Injuries. "What happened to you" she said rushing over and sitting next to him on the couch fussing over the gashes still prominent on his face. Artemis and Wally their argument Interrupted turned to look at Robin and Miss. Martian

"Yeah he won't tell me what happened either" Wally said sitting back down in his chair

"Oh my god Robin how did that happen" Artemis asked repeating both Wally and M'egan.

"It's nothing guys" Robin tried to tell his friends "occupational hazard" Robin was saved from having to answer any more of his friends questions Batman's voice came over the loudspeaker saying

"Team, report to the mission room"

"Do you need help Rob," Wally asked

"No I'm fine" Robin answered trying to get up by himself; he grimaced in pain and slowly walked to the mission room with Wally trailing closely behind him ready to help him If he needed It. As they trailed behind Robin and Wally Artemis said to M'egan

"How bad are his Injuries, at first I thought that it was just his face, but he looks like he Is In a lot of pain?

"He Is" M'egan said "he is trying to hide his feelings, but I can still feel it" they all walked into the mission room and joined Aqualad and Superboy near the big computer screen where batman was waiting.

"I have a new mission for you," Batman said pulling up a picture of a young man on the computer "It Is to protect this boy until It Is safe for him again, his name is Richard Grayson"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey isn't that the kid who was adopted by Bruce Wayne a couple of years ago." asked wally

"Yes he is." answered batman

"He goes to my school." said Artemis "I don't talk to him much but he seems like a bright kid."

"You may have heard about the recent attempt on his life by the joker, he was badly injured and is in need of constant protection, the joker has promised to come after him again. You will be assigned to guard him until the joker has been apprehended and locked back in Arkham."

"So what you're saying is we have to babysit some rich brat." Wally said

"You don't know that he is a brat Wally." Robin said "He could be a good kid for all we know."

"Aqualad, Artemis, Miss. Martian, Superboy, and Wally you should suit up pack some belongings and leave as soon as you can. You will be staying at the Wayne manor for the period you are guarding Grayson. Robin will not be joining you on this assignment due to his injuries." Batman said "Come Robin it is time for us to go."

"See ya later guys" Robin said walking with Batman to the zeta tubes. When they stepped in to the Batcave Robin immediately asked "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to have the team be my guards?"

"I did not tell you because I figured you would try and argue the point." Bruce answered taking off his cowl, "You should go change and prepare for their arrival."

"Ok Bruce," Robin said "But what if they figure out my secret identity."

"Then they find out you secret identity." Bruce said kneeling down next to the boy and putting his hand on his uninjured shoulder "what is important is that you remain safe, i believe that we can trust them to keep you safe."

"Thanks Bruce." Dick said smiling; he left the Batcave and went upstairs to the manor to prepare for the arrival of the team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

as the team flew off in the bio ship kid flash starter to complain "i cannot believe that our mission is to babysit some rich kid"

"We are not babysitting him," Kaulder said "his life is in danger, we are protecting him."

"And besides, it could be worse Wally." Miss. Martian said.

"Really how." asked Wally with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well we do get to stay in the Wayne manor, this place is supposed to be amazing."

"True enough." Wally said crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. The bio ship landed in camouflage mode in front of the Wayne manor and as everyone got out and walked to the front door Artemis said to Wally.

"Be nice to Dick, ok Wally." Wally stopped and looked at her and said.

"What do you mean, it's not like would be mean to him."

"I know." Artemis said "but do you think you could try to be his friend, i mean he doesn't have many friends at school, and after what he went through, he'll probably need a friend to talk to. "

"Alright, i understand." Wally said smiling at seeing Artemis' soft side for once "But if he is a brat, i am not going to put up with it."

"Wally" Artemis said glaring at the speedster

"But I'm sure he is a nice kid." Wally said shrinking away from the look the archer was giving him.

"Are you two coming or not." Superboy called back to Wally and Artemis who were now trailing behind the rest of the group. They jogged to catch up with the others who were waiting for them at the doors of the manor.

"So, do we just knock?" Superboy asked no one in particular

"I guess so." Aqualad said, stepping up as the leader of the team and pressing the doorbell. They heard footsteps from inside, and the door was opened by an elderly looking butler.

"Hello how may I help you," Alfred said automatically, then seeing their costumes said "ah, you must be the young justice team, master Bruce is expecting you, please do come in." as the team entered the mansion Alfred said "one moment please, I will go inform master Bruce of your arrival" as the team stood marveling at the huge interior to the Wayne manor Wally said

"They even have a British butler, how cool is that."

"Alfred _is_ pretty great." said a boy's voice from the side of the entry hall. "Hi, I'm Richard Grayson, but everyone just calls me Dick" he said shaking each of the team members hands.

"It is our pleasure to meet you Dick." Aqualad said

"geez man, you really got beat up pretty bad, huh" Wally said noticing that his left arm was in a sling, and he had a slight limp, but for some reason the gashes on the kids face looked oddly familiar.

"KF!" Artemis whisper-shouted to kid flash and elbowed him in the ribs

"OW, Artemis what did you do that for." Wally said

"You know." Artemis said glaring at him

"you guys, its fine really, I know, I look like I'm so not feeling th... err I mean not feeling well," Dick said catching himself before he used one of his signature made up words while he was Dick Grayson.

"Hey, the kids got a sense of humor, unlike someone here." Wally said comically putting his hand up to cover his mouth and pointing to Artemis with his thumb

"shut it flash boy." Artemis said glaring at Wally but glad that his comment hadn't bothered Dick.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine kid" Wally said to Dick ignoring Artemis' use of his hated nickname "I'm Kid Flash by the way, but you can just call me KF if you want."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wall introduced everyone on the team by their superhero aliases "the angry archer is Artemis, the fish boy is Aqualad he is our team leader, the green girl is miss. Martian, but we just call her miss. M for short. And the grumpy tall guy is Superboy, he doesn't talk much."

"Hi dick, I'm Miss. Martian" said M'egan "but you already knew that, were going to make sure that you stay safe"

"Ya, man, you got nothing to worry about" Wally said

"I know" dick said smiling at the team, Wally was kind of surprised at how much confidence dick had in the team, regardless that he had just meet them.

"ah, hello you must be the young justice team" said a deep voice. They all turned around to see Bruce Wayne walking down the stairs to meet them "i see you have already meet dick. I am Bruce Wayne, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling shaking each team members had the same way the dick did. "i am honored that you have agreed to come help us, i know from experience that when the joker wants something he will stop at nothing to get it," he continued now getting serious, "and now he wants Dicks life. I don't know what i would do if something happened to Dick."

"we are just doing our duty Mr. Wayne" Aqualad said

"please call me Bruce" Bruce said smiling again "Alfred will show you to your rooms, so you can put your stuff down and get settled, then i would like to discuss with you the security measures."

"Of course, err, Bruce" Aqualad said

"ok then" Bruce said "i will see you in a few minutes" and with that Bruce Wayne turned around and walked off to his office. Alfred showed each team member the room that they would be staying in while they were protecting Dick; they were all amazed at the size and luxury of their rooms.

"Wow, i can't believe you live here" Wally said as he wandered around the room,

"yeah it is pretty great" Dick said as he leaned in the doorway "i got really lucky"

"Wally" Aqualad said "we must go talk to Mr. Wayne remember  
"right, see you in a few Dick" Wally said walking out the door

"what do mean I'm coming with you" Dick said following the team as they all met up in the hall

"why" Superboy asked him

"i may be young but, Bruce treats me like an adult" Dick answered "besides you need someone to show you were Bruce's office is anyways," Dick said followed by his signature laugh.

"You're probably right" Superboy said smiling, already starting to warm up to Dick, there was just something about the kid that he liked. everyone on the team did seem to like Dick, Wally noticed, he knew he did, he couldn't put his finger on it but there was definitely something familiar about him, he almost felt like he had met him before.

They walk into Bruce's office following behind Dick. Bruce was sitting behind his desk with a serious look on his face searching looking at something on his computer, when they walked in Bruce clicked away from the page and smiled at the young heroes standing in front of him

"Please sit down" he said gesturing to the five chairs in front of his desk. As the team sat down dick went and stood next Bruce. "My opinion is that when you are here at the manor during the day two of you should patrol the grounds while two of you patrol the manor, while one of you stays near dick, at night you should take shifts, of possibly two hours, with two of you on each shift, how does that sound"

Taken back by Bruce's tactical genius Aqualad said being completely truthful "i do not think that batman could have made a better plane himself"

"Oh you flatter me" Bruce said with a smile as robin couldn't help from quietly smiling. "seeing as dick most likely won't be going back to school in the next week or going out much, we can wait to discuss that at a later date, but let us hope that this ordeal is over before then, i suggest that you familiarize yourself with the ground and the manor" Bruce said standing up and shaking Aqualads hand "i actually have to leave for the office, and will probably not be back till late, dick you will be fine until then" he said placing his hand on dicks shoulder

"Of course Bruce" dick said smiling "there's no need to worry"

"Alright then, goodbye" Bruce said picking up his coat and walking out of the room

"Hey guys why don't i give you the grand tour" dick said turning to the team "show you around the place, so you don't get lost"

"Dick shouldn't you be resting" Artemis asked

"Naw, my injuries will heal the same weather i and awake or not" dick said "so come on I'll show you around" he said as he rushed out the door. Wally shrugged and followed him, leading the rest of the team out of the room.

Dick showed the team all around the manor, from the cellar to the attic. When they got to the media room Wally's jaw visibly dropped.

"Dude, how do you have so many games" Wally said turning to dick in amazement

"I thought you would like this room KF" dick laughed with his familiar laugh "you seemed like you would like video games."

when he had showed them everything Aqualad said "i think we should start doing our job now, Superboy and kid flash you two patrol the grounds, Miss. Martian, you and i will patrol the inside of the manor, Artemis, you will stay with dick. Alright" Aqualad and Miss Martian left to start patrolling the manor while Wally and super boy went outside to secure the grounds.

"So" Artemis said "what do you want to do"

Dick asked "do you like video games"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Aw come on, I can't believe i died again" Artemis said putting her controller on the table "you know Dick, KF would blow a gasket playing against you"

"Really" Dick said leaning back in his chair "I guess I'm just going to have to play him sometime, something tells me that would be funny to see."

"Yeah it is" Artemis said laughing "i get to see it almost every day when robin beats him."

"Hey Artemis" Dick said "do you mind if i ask you a question"

"As long as you don't mind if i don't answer" Artemis said

"Is it a coincidence that i go to school with a girl with long blond hair about your height and also called Artemis" Dick asked

"What do you mean" Artemis asked starting to get defensive "are you asking me about my secret identity"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, that was kind of out of line, just forget i said anything" Dick said

"No, it's ok." Artemis said "I can trust you right?"

"Of course, nothing said here leaves this room"

"In that case, yes I am the girl you go to school with, Artemis crock"

"That is so cool" Dick said smiling at Artemis "and it's crazy that i go to school with a super hero"

"It's not that cool, to me it's cool that I go to school with billionaires, that's got to be a pretty cool life"

"actually it's not all it's cracked up to be, I mean I'm grateful for everything i have, but sometimes I can't tell if people just want to be my friend because Bruce has a lot of money" Dick said losing some of his former excitement.

"Well, Dick now you have a new friend, who likes you for who you are not because you're rich" Artemis said

"Thanks Artemis that means a lot" Dick said smiling at the archer

"Now i have to ask you since my identity have already been compromised, what is there between you and that red haired girl at school, her name is Barbra right" Artemis said, genuinely curious

"What do you mean" Dick said blushing slightly

"Well you guys always seem to be together at school, and I'm not the only one who is curious"

"Me and Barbara are just good friends" Dick said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Just then Wally walks into the room.

"I figured you guys would be hanging out in here" Wally said "jeez Dick why is your face so red"

"Oh it's nothing" Dick said laughing nervously. Artemis just looked at the younger kid and smiled

"Artemis, what did you do to him" Wally asked

"Oh not much" Artemis said "i just asked him about a girl we go to school with, and he got all flustered"

"Oh really... wait Artemis don't you mean a girl that he goes to school with" Wally said trying to cover up what he thought was Artemis slipping up with, with keeping her secret identity.

"Cool it KF, he figured out who i am, I think i need to work on a better superhero name, using my actual name doesn't seem to work. Well I will see you guys latter "Artemis said "I assume were switching jobs since you're here KF." She walked out of the room and went to go find Superboy outside


	13. Chapter 13

**hey everybody, i don't usually post on the weekends, but there is a storm coming through and i might lose power, and that means no internet :(, so i'm posting for Monday today, and i will post a chapter for each day i miss when i can :)**

**Chapter 13**

"You know Dick" Wally said as he sat down in the chair that Artemis just vacated and looking at Dick with a serious expression "you can't tell anyone who Artemis is"

"i know, i promise that i won't tell anyone" Dick said, also becoming serious

"and at school, you have to be cool, you can't ask her about her hero life"

"don't worry KF, I'll be totally chalant. So do you want to play a game?" Dick said picking up the his controller

"Sure" Wally said, picking up the other controller. He was caught off guard by Dick's use of the word chalant; he thought robin was the only one who knew those words, since he was the one who had made them up. As they played, and he continuously lost, Wally thought that Dicks demeanor was getting increasingly more familiar.

"i can't believe that you assassinated me, AGAIN." wally burst out after about the fifth time he was killed by Dick

"Artemis was right" Dick said laughing "it is funny to see you lose it"

"well I'm glad you're amused" wally said starting to laugh as well "let's play, I'm going to beat you at least once."

_ why is everything about this kid so familiar,_ wally thought, _i swear i have heard that laugh somewhere before, and he used one of robs words. He also seemed to trust us right away. Also Superboy seems to already like him, which is unusual._ As hard as he tried Wally could not remember a time he had met Dick. Then he realized that the reason that Dick seemed so familiar was because he was so much like robin. he same laugh, the same personality, he used robins made up words, and now that he thought about it he was about robins height and build, he had black hair in the same cut as robin. It seemed that the only difference was that Wally could actually see his eyes, instead of a mask or shades.  
While he was having his epiphany Dick beat Wally once again. Curious about Wally's lack of response to being defeated once again, Dick turned to Wally to see the older boy staring at him with a look of realization on his face.

"Hey KF, what's up" Dick said looking at Wally confused

"what oh nothing" Wally said coming out of his thought. "Come on man let's play." as they played Wally closely watched Dick. Now that he was paying attention Wally realized how similar Dick and robin were. They acted the same looked the same, and he was pretty sure they both cheated at video games. The only thing he didn't know was whether Dick was athletic and able to do the things that robin could as a hero. All he really knew about Dick was that he was adopted by Bruce Wayne when he was young.

As they finished another game Superboy walked in and said "Kid Flash, game times over, you're on patrol with Artemis"

"Alright" Wally said getting up "see you later Dick" and he was gone in a flash. Superboy stood their somewhat awkwardly for a second until Dick said smiling at Superboy

"You want to play," he tossed Wally's controller to Superboy "or are you afraid that you will lose" he said with a mischievous look in his bright blue eyes. Instead of getting annoyed at Dicks comment the said,

"Sure, why not" he said sitting down. after they had played for a while in silent companionship Superboy said "if you don't mind me asking, how did you get such bad injuries, i mean i don't know a lot about the joker but, he doesn't usually chose to randomly attack the sons of powerful men"

"Naw i don't mind, actually it's kind of refreshing for someone to ask that, other people act like bringing up the subject about what happened is taboo or something. The joker actually wasn't after me in the first place, so you are partially right about the joker, but he is unpredictable, not to mention insane" he said with a slight chuckle.

"So who was he actually after" Superboy asked his curiosity growing

"Barbara Gordon" Dick answered "she is the police commissioner's daughter. The joker wanted to hurt the commissioner so he went after his daughter, Barbara and I are friends so we hang out together at the events that we are both at. We were walking in the woods behind the manor we were at to get away from the crowd, when the joker grabbed us."

"Did you try and fight back" asked Superboy

"I tried but there were five guys with him, and i figured that if i resisted they would hurt Barbara."

"If he didn't want you, why you are the one that got beat up?" said Superboy

"well, the joker figured that instead of killing the commissioner's daughter he should traumatize her by killing her friend in front of her, and that would hurt the commissioner more than her actually being dead" Dick explained.

"That makes no sense at all" said Superboy said shaking his head

"I know" Dick said chuckling slightly

"So is the reason that the joker is after you because he didn't finish the job." Superboy said

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up. So Superboy do you want to play a different game?" Dick said suddenly cheerful.

Superboy smiled at the boy's sudden change of attitude, impressed with how he was able to act like nothing had happened "sure" he said "and Dick, you can call me Connor, it's my real name"

"ok Connor" Dick said smiling, happy that Superboy was able to trust him even when he was not robin "do you want to play this one" he said pulling another game off the shelf.

"Sure that looks fun" Connor said with one of his rare smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Wally left Dick and Superboy in the media room he had a lot on his mind. He was not paying attention when he almost slammed right into Artemis as he sped through the Wayne manor.

"Watch where you're going Flash boy!" shouted Artemis startled by Wally sudden appearance.

"What, oh sorry" Wally said distracted by his thoughts. He started to pace back and forth, which for him is almost running. He was thinking about how he could find out more about Dick, without him realizing what he was doing, if he was really robin.

"Hay, KF, quit it, you're going to run a ditch in the floor" Artemis said "what's on your mind"

"What, oh nothing," Wally said snapping out of his thoughts, "what's on _your_ mind" Wally said weakly trying to change the subject

"come on Flash boy, i can tell that something's up," Artemis pressed "what is it" she said putting her hands on her hips and giving Wally a look that said she was not going to give up till she got an answer.

"seriously, it's nothing" Wally said, frowning and starting to walk away

"Wally" Artemis said grabbing his arm as he walked by her stopping him from leaving "talk to me, what's wrong." Wally sighed and turned around. He sighed and took off his cowl. He hated that he had to lie to his teammates let alone Artemis.

"I'm just worried about Dick knowing your secret identity is all" said Wally

"oh," said Artemis "Wally i can take care of myself, and i think we can trust Dick. Don't you think" Artemis said

"you have no idea" Wally said.

"what do you mean" Artemis said confused

"oh nothing" Wally said "hey Artemis, could i borrow your laptop." he said suddenly smiling

"why" Artemis asked suspiciously

"oh i just have to do some research" answered Wally smiling even wider "please"

"ok, fine, just quite smiling like that its creepy" Artemis said "it's on my bed..."

"thanks Artemis" Wally said and he was gone. Artemis just sighed and decided to just not think about kid flashes strange behavior.

Wally was in Artemis room booting up her laptop in literally a second. "Ah, come on" Wally said annoyed that the computer was being slow "finally!" he said as it finished turning on. He opened up a search engine and typed in 'Richard Grayson'. He quickly read through a couple of articles talking about how he went to events with Bruce when something in one of the articles caught his eye. It said Richard Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne when he was nine years old that would have been around the time robin started showing up in Gotham with batman Wally thought. Bruce Wayne took Dick in soon after both his parents were murdered. The whole family was part of a trapeze act in the Hayley circus called the flying Grayson's. So Dick was a circus kid Wally thought. Dick being a professional acrobat enforced the possibility that he and robin were one in the same.

Wally broke into a smile and shut down Artemis's laptop, sure to erase the search history first. He raced back to the media room, and was surprised to see Dick and Superboy laughing and playing a video game.

"Hey, Superboy, time to switch again" Wally said

"Oh ok, I'll see you later Dick" Superboy said and walked out of the room

"See you Connor" Dick called after him.

Wally was stunned for a second to hear Dick call Superboy Connor, and then broke into an even bigger smile, after realizing that it only reinforced his theory.

"Why are you smiling like that" Dick said to Wally "it's kind of creepy"

"Dude" Wally said his smile getting even bigger "i so, know who you are."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What do you mean, Kid Flash" Dick said looking at Wally with a blank expression

"You know" Wally said sitting down and leaning back in the chair across from Dick.

"KF i really don't know what you talking about" Dick said putting on a confused expression.

"Come on man" Wally said looking at him with a skeptical expression "admit it, your robin"

"What" Dick Said?

"Yeah you know, Robin, the boy wonder, half the dynamic duo" Wally said

"Dude, i have no clue what you're talking about" Dick said

"wait what." Wally said the cocky smile disappearing from his face "really"

Dick looked at him seriously for a second then broke into a grin "Naw dude" he said "don't worry Wally, I'm just messing with you."

"oh thank god" Wally said his smile returning

"yeah it took you long enough" Dick said laughing

"what do you mean" Wally said "we've only been here for a day"

"yeah" Dick said, "but I gave you a few pretty obvious hints"

"maybe for the protégé of the best detective in the world" Wally said

"i said chalant" Dick said,

"ok that one was pretty obvious" Wally said "but you know I'm not the best at analyzing people actions, how was i supposed to know you were robin from how you acted around the team and when playing video games."

"Ok Wally" Dick said laughing "you know Bruce is going to be mad"

"Bruce?" Wally said confused "why would Bru... no, no way. He can't be"

"what did you expect once you figured out who i am" Dick said laughing at the amazed expression of Wally face.

"well yeah" Wally said you as robin i can handle, but Bruce Wayne the billion air playboy as batman, it's crazy"

"yeah it's a pretty good cover, isn't it"

"definitely" Wally said, trying to comprehend this new information "i mean, he's supposed to be pretty much the exact opposite of what batman is not to mention friendly." he said smiling

"Hey Wally" Dick said "you want to see the Batcave?"

"I have been there before, you know" Wally said

"You saw the garage and the infirmary remember" Dick said laughing

"How would we get there dude" Wally said "you can't really leave the manor"

"We wouldn't have to leave the manor" Dick said mysteriously

"No way, the Batcave is on the grounds?" Wally asked

"Technically it's under the grounds" Dick said "it is a cave"

"Well what are we waiting for" Wally said jumping up "let's go!"

As they stood in the study of the Wayne manor Wally said "dude what we are doing in here"

"You'll see" Dick said as he reached out and pulled a book a book about bats halfway out of the shelf. Then the bookshelf moved aside to reveal a set of stair going down.

"No way" Wally said "that is so cool"

Dick smiled at his friends obvious enjoyment then started to walk down the stairs. "You coming" he said turning around to his friend still standing their dumbstruck. As Wally stepped into the passageway and walk down the stairs the bookcase closed behind them. At the end of the hallway was another door, Dick typed in a code on the keypad next to the door and then placed his hand in an id scanner. The door slid open to reveal the Batcave.

"Whoa" Wally said "you were right when you said i hadn't seen much" Dick just laughed and let Wally stare in wonder at the enormity of the cave.

"Come on Wally" Dick said after a few seconds "I'll give you the grand tour." Dick showed Wally around the Batcave. When they got down to where the computer was Dick called out "hey Bruce, i figured you were down here"

Wally looked at Dick confused. Then the tall chair in front of the computer turned around to reveal Bruce Wayne in the batman suit, his cowl was off and he was in complete batman mode.

"Dick what are you doing down here," Bruce said "you should be upstairs with the team and resting"

"I wanted to show Wally the Batcave" Dick answered "oh he figured out who i am by the way"

"Yes and I'm sure you had nothing to with it" Bruce said the smallest of smiles appearing on his face as he turned back around to face the computer

"So are you going to brainwash him" Dick asked

"Wait what" Wally practically shouted "no one is allowed near my brain" he said as he protectively put his hands on his head"

"Calm down KF," Dick said laughing "you're not going to be brain washed"

"oh ok" Wally said putting his hands down"

"What do you have so far Bruce" Dick asked as he walked up and stood next to Bruce

"There has been no activity by the joker since he attacked the night of the banquet."

"Is he just lying low until he is ready to make his move" Wally asked now standing behind Dick

"That could be true, he could be planning something big, the joker usually acts quicker than this"

At that moment Wally's communicator went off. "You have reached kid flash, to leave a message, please press one" Wally said into the communicator.

"Kid flash," said Aqualads voice "where are you and Dick, you're supposed to tell us where you are at all times"

"Were just walking around, no biggie" Wally said protecting the secret that he was recently entrusted with. "Now is the only reason you called me because you missed me"

"actually no" Kaulder said "there is a man here by the name of Clark Kent here to see Mr. Wayne and Dick"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Did you tell him that Mr. Wayne is not here" said wally

"yes" said Aqualad "he insists on seeing Dick"

"We'll be right there Aqualad" Dick said into the communicator

"So who is Clark Kent" Wally asked as he and Dick walked back up to the manor.

"Oh just a friend of Bruce's" Dick said.

When they got to the door Aqualad was carefully watching a tall man with black hair and glasses.

"Hey Dick" he said smiling at the boy and shaking his hand "how you doing"

"Not too bad" Dick said smiling at the man's cheery mood "this is kid flash" he said gesturing to Wally "and you've already meet Aqualad.

"Nice to meet you kid" Clark said holding his hand out to wally

"you to" wally said shaking his hand

"come on in" Dick said "I'm sure Alfred would want to say hi" Clark Kent followed Dick inside with wally following close behind them.

"So where's Bruce" Clark asked

"he has locked himself in the cave" Dick said "like he does every time the joker escapes."

"Um Dick" Clark said gesturing to Wally

"don't worry," Dick said "wally knows"

"ya I know, but how does he know" Wally asked

"I am a reporter" Clark said smiling "i have a way of figuring things out"

"ok, but we're talking about batman here"

"I told you Wally, he's a friend" Dick said. Now they had reached to study again, Dick opened the doors and the three of them walked in to the Batcave and to the computer.

"Clark" batman said without turning around "to what do i owe the pleasure."

"Why is it that to find out what happened i had to hear it at work, and then when I go to the cave, I find out that you have assigned the team to a top secret mission?"

"It did not seem like something i should advertise" batman said

"wally, Dick, why don't you two go back upstairs" Clark said to the two boys

"ok, see you later" Dick said turning back around "come on wally"

"what, ok" Wally said following Dick back upstairs.

"Bruce" Clark said once the boys were gone "you have to talk about these things with the league, you can't do everything by yourself, let us help you."

"i can handle this by myself" Bruce said

"Bruce, what's bothering you" Clark asked "usually when you start acting like this, well more than usual, something is bothering you"  
Bruce paused for a second, then turned the chair around and said "he is my son, i should be able to keep him safe"

"there's nothing you could done" Clark said putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"i shouldn't have let him go off on his own, knowing the joker had a grudge with someone at the party, especially since he went off with the daughter of that person" Bruce said

" if anything that was a good decision" Clark said " it is probably because of Dick that she is still alive."

"Probably" Bruce said "but Dick still got hurt, and i can't even find the man who did it"

"Then let me help you" Clark said

"What do you got" batman said

"I was busting and arms deal in metropolis" Clark said "and the joker was one of the clients" batman turned back to the computer finally having something that he could work off of.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

once they were back in the manor Wally asked Dick

"how did that guy know my name, and why does he know your and Bruce's secret, especially since he is a reporter, is he part of the league"

"slow down Wally" Dick said "yes he is part of the league, that is why he knows who you are and who me and Bruce are"

"Oh ok" Wally said "and i guess you not going to tell me who, are you"

"Nope" Dick said smiling

"Well what you want to do" Wally asked

"I was thinking about going to the gym room" Dick said "work on getting my strength back"

"Ok" said Wally "but you can't push yourself too hard"

"I know my limits Wally" Dick said. They walked to the gym room where there was everything from weights to gymnastic equipment. Dick started to go towards the gymnastic rings

"Dick" Wally said crossing his arms "don't you think you should start with something a little easier."

"But rings are easy" Dick said

"They're not easy for someone with a busted shoulder" Wally retorted "why don't you start with weights, and light ones"

"Fine" Dick sighed.

Dick started to test the strength of his injured arm while Wally carefully watched over him. Then Wally's communicator went off again.

"Kid Flash here" Wally said

"Where are you now flash boy" said Artemis's voice.

"Were in the gym" Wally said

"Why are you there" said Artemis

"Dick wanted to work on getting his strength back" Wally said

"Make sure he does not overexert himself, ok" she said

"I know Artemis, don't worry" Wally told her.

"It's starting to get late," Artemis said "Kaulder said that Superboy will relieve you in a little while and you can get some rest, Dick should go to sleep soon as well

"Ok no problem," Wally said "I guess I'll see Superboy in a... Dick don't you think that's a little much" he interrupted himself

"I want to see how much i can handle, that's all" Artemis could here Dick say through the communicator

"Just stick with light weight for now" Wally said

"Fine" Dick sighed again.

Artemis shut off the link, laughing to herself. Then she went to go find Superboy to tell him to go meet up with Wally and Dick. As she walked down the hallway she thought that she heard something coming from outside on one of the balconies. She pulled out her bow and readied an arrow. She stealthily went over to the source of the sound, and pressed herself up against the wall next to the door leading out onto the balcony. Now that she was closer she could make out the sounds as voices.

"Will you hurry up already" came a female voice "Mista' J is gonna be angry if were not already inside when he makes his entrance."

"Were going as fast as we can Ms. Quinn" said another voice

"Well move faster, we can't let down my puddin"

"What do we do if we are spotted" said the voice.

"Then the five of us take out whoever it is, and tell the other two groups to go after the kid immediately" said Harley

"Alright boss" said another voice.

As she heard this Artemis's eyes widened and her heart started to race.

"I have to warn the others" she thought, she moved away from the doorway so she would not be heard and hid somewhere she would not be seen... then she pulled out her communicator and said,

"Aqualad, the joker has infiltrated the manor."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"where" Aqualad said

"there is a group of four men with Harley Quinn, in the left wing out on the balcony." Artemis said "i heard them talking about their plan, there are two other groups somewhere in the manor. If we attack one group the other two will go after Dick"

"alright go find Dick and Wally, make sure he is somewhere safe" Aqualad said "i will go find Miss Martian and Superboy. We will find the three groups and take them out simultaneously."

Artemis put her communicator away and went to go find Wally and Dick. when she got to the gym room Dick was bench pressing a weight that he probably shouldn't have been for his size while Wally stood by acting as the annoying coach,

"Come on Grayson, lift that weight" he shouted

"Shut up Wally" Dick said

"Wally" Artemis shouted over Wally's yelling "i told you not to let him overexert himself"

"Don't worry Artemis" Wally said "the kid is stronger than he looks"

"Never mind, flash boy" said Artemis "you need to get Dick somewhere safe, the jokers men are inside the manor"

"What" Wally shouted "how did they get in?"

"We don't know, but we need to get Dick somewhere safe" said Artemis "now"

"Dick call Bruce" Wally told Dick

Artemis watched Dick pull out a strange looking phone and dialed a number. He held it to his ear then said

"Bruce, the joker's men are in the manor" he paused "i don't know how, alright, I'm on my way" then he called Wally over who was pacing back and forth. He whispered something to Wally that Artemis could not hear.

"Alright lets go" Wally said, then he turned to Artemis "I've got Dick, you go help Aqualad"

"Alright" Artemis said, and then she ran out the door to go find Aqualad"

"Let's go Dick" Wally said. They were on their way to the study to meet Batman in the Batcave, when they heard voices coming from around the corner.

"Where is Mista J" said Harley Quinn "he should be here by now"

"Don't worry Ms. Quinn, he'll be here" said one of the men

"Don't you think i know that" Harley shouted

"Dick is there another way to the study" Wally asked

"Yes we have to go around through the other hall." Dick said, and then he heard a thunk. "Wally?" he said, when he turned around Wally was collapsed on the floor,

"Look who we have here" said a familiar voice "it's nice to see you again kid"

Standing in front of him was the joker in his purple suit and holding a walking stick."

"You look tired" he said "why don't you take a rest" then he squeezed the flower on his suit, and a purple gas sprayed out in Dicks face. He started coughing, and he couldn't breathe. Then the world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Artemis met Aqualad, Superboy and Miss. Martian in the main hall of the manor, "Artemis" Aqualad asked "about how many are in each group"

"If the rest are like the group I saw, then about five"

"Alright, Superboy and Artemis you two go and find one group me and miss. Martian will find another one. We will take them out at the same time, then converge on the last one together" Aqualad ordered "alright team, move out"

As the team went to find the intruders Batman was in the Batcave waiting for dick and Wally to get there

"They should be here by now" he said

"Calm down Bruce" Clark said "I'm sure they are fine"

"I'm going to go find them" Bruce said getting up and pulling his cowl over his head"

"Then i am coming with you" Clark said taking off his glasses "do you have a phone booth down here" he said trying to lighten the mood

"Just hurry up Kent" Bruce said

They left the Batcave and emerged in the study of the manor. Superman looked through the door with his x-ray vision, there was no one nearby, so they went out into the hall. They started walking to the gym room in the most likely path that Wally and dick would take. As they walked down the hall they saw kid flash lying knocked out on the floor. Batman immediately rushed over to Wally and knelt beside him. He checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing.

"Superman" Batman said "take kid flash back to the cave, I'm going to try and locate the joker" as Superman took Wally to the cave Batman called the team.

"Where are you" asked Batman

"There are three groups of the jokers men being led by Harley Quinn, we are trying to and capture them before the joker arrives" said Aqualad

"It's too late for that. The joker is here and he had dick" said Batman

"Where do you think they took him" asked Aqualad

"There probably trying to leave the manor, if they haven't already, go to the main entrance immediately"

"Yes sir" responded Aqualad.

"Team" he said turning to the other three young heroes "the joker has captured dick. He is most likely trying to leave the manor. We need to intercept him at the entrance"

"What happened to wally" Artemis asked

"Batman didn't say" Aqualad said

"Well come on" Artemis said, putting on an emotionless mask "we have to go find dick"

They all ran to the front door of the manor, they went different ways so they would come out on different sides of the entrance hall. When they got there they hid in the halls branching off of the main entrance. Meanwhile Batman met back up with Superman.

"What's the plan Batman" Superman asked

"We are going to meet the team in the entrance hall, hopefully were not too late" Batman said

Batman and Superman got to the entrance hall as fast as they could. When they got there the hall was empty. Superman checked the area with his x-ray vision; he could see a group of people coming towards them

"Batman, the joker and his men are coming this way"

Batman called the team and said "team the joker is on his way be prepared to take action."

Then the doors from one of the halls burst open, and the joker came striding in with Harley and his men following behind.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it Harley" the joker said "it was actually easy"

"There are still the superhero brats running around somewhere puddin" Harley said

"Oh we can take them, don't you think kid" the joker said turning around to dick that was behind dragged between two men.

When Bruce saw this he tensed up, Superman put his hand on his shoulder and whispered "not yet, we don't know if it is safe"

Dick stopped struggling and looked the joker in the eye and said "actually I think that if they were here they could take you right _now_"

Noticing dicks emphasis on the word now Batman pulled out his communicator, and said to the team "now"

All at once the team Batman and Superman attacked. The two men holding dick dropped him and pulled out guns. The rest of the jokers men also pulled out guns, they all randomly aimed at one of the hero's and fired. Artemis let off two arrows and disarmed two of the men, while Aqualad took them out. Megan telepathically pulled the guns out two other men's hands and Superboy knocked them out. Superman took out four of the men without disarming them. Batman threw two baterangs knocking out the two men firing at him then attacked two more men from behind, disabling them. Harley went after Batman, but was intercepted by an arrow from Artemis. She fell knocked out on the floor.

Then over the commotion of the fight the joker shouted in his scratchy voice "STOP"

Batman turned around with a baterang in hand to were the joker was standing, When the joker spoke again "I wouldn't do that if I were you Batsy"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

****Batman froze where he was when he saw the joker. He ordered everyone to stop as well. The joker had grabbed Dick in the commotion and was now holding a gun to his head.

"Come on boys, let's go" the joker shouted to his remaining men. The two men still on their feet went over to the joker and stood next to him with their guns wavering from superhero to superhero.

"let him go joker" Superman said

"why should i flyboy" the joker said starting to cackle "you come near me and i blow his brains out" then the joker started to back out of the mansion "were just going to be on our way, tell Mr. Wayne I said hi" Dick tried to struggle but the joker pressed the gun harder to his head and said to him "now kid, remember, I will pull this trigger if you struggle, that wouldn't be fun now would it."

"Well if you shoot me now or latter I will still be dead" Dick said "frankly I would rather die in a struggle than tied to a chair with a gun pointed to my head"

"Well isn't that noble" the joker said laughing "you may just get your wish kid"

Dick then looked at Batman for some sort of guidance. He knew that the dark knight would want him to stay alive as long as possible. But Bruce knew Dick would hate going out that way, and there was a better chance of Dick coming out alive if he took action now. As even as he nodded ever so slightly to the boy he was thinking up reasoning for the boys actions.

Seeing Batman's nod, Dicks frown turned into a smirk. Batman's signaled to the team to be ready. Seemingly quicker than the eye could see, Dick kicked back at the joker then, bent down and flipped the insane man over his shoulder and slammed him on the floor. The joker stunned did not respond immediately and was quickly knocked out by Dick. The jokers two remaining men, were quickly dispatched by Batman and Superman

Batman then immediately went over to where the joker was lying knocked out and hand cuffed him. While he was doing this he quietly asked Dick,

"Are you ok"

"Yeah am fine" Dick responded "do you want me to act all shocked that I did that."

"No," Batman said "if anyone asks I'm going to say that Bruce Wayne wanted you to be able to defend yourself. So he made you take self-defense classed and a couple of years of karate lessons"

Dick just nodded as the team came rushing over after helping Superman tie up the rest of the goons.

"Dick is you alright" Artemis asked "where did you learn to do that"

"Yeah am fine" Dick replied "Bruce had me take a bunch of self-defense courses and karate lessons before he even let me on the streets, he's a bit protective" he joked

"Oh ok" Artemis said, buying his explanation. From the way she was acting that something wasn't right. He thought for a few second, then realized something was missing. Where were Kid Flashes terrible jokes?

He immediately turned to Batman "where is kid flash" Dick asked "he was with me when this lunatic got us" he said gesturing to the joker "I think he got knocked out, is he alright"

Batman was about to answer, when as if on cue, a yellow blur came into the room followed by a gust of wind. Standing in front of them was kid flash, a bit wobbly but overall fine.

"Gosh, my head kills" he said rubbing the back of his head were he got hit "ah man did I miss all the action"

"Kid Flash" Aqualad said "it is good to see you're ok"

"Oh were you guys worried about me" Wally said smiling "I feel so loved"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it flash boy" Artemis said punching him on the arm


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Batman walked off to call the police, while superman talked to the team. "It looks as if you won't need to guard Dick anymore."

"Yes but I believe that we did not do a very good job of guarding him for the short time we did" Aqualad said. He and the rest of the team all looked down in shame.

"It's my fault" Wally said, "I should have been able to get him to safety."

"No Kid Flash" Superboy said "I was patrolling the grounds; they should not have been able to get in to the manor. It is my fault"

"Will you guys stop blaming yourselves" Dick interrupted "it was no one's fault, things happen, besides, things happen"

"Thanks kid" Superboy said

"This was a good learning experience for you" superman said "use what happened here to better your ability's in the future"

"We will Superman" Aqualad said

"Hey Superman" Wally said "I'm not complaining or anything but, why are you here."

"Yeah," Artemis said "you and Batman kind of just showed up"

"Oh well" superman said awkwardly, knowing he wasn't the best liar. "We were just in the neighborhood, and thought we would stop by and see how things were going."

"Oh ok" Artemis said, crossing her arms not buying Superman's explanation at all.

"Are you sure that's why you came" Superboy asked, looking at the man who was supposed to be like his father

"Um yes, it was" superman said awkwardly looking back at his clone "I should be going now" with that he flew away.

Batman walked back over the group of young heroes. "I have to leave, please wait here until the police come to pick up the joker and his men." Batman left and soon after the police showed up.

Before any of the police men could get out of their cars. There was a blur of red coming out of the leading squad car. They could hear Commissioner Gordon shout

"Barbara wait" then she almost tackled Dick to the ground in a hug

"Babs, I can't breathe" Dick choked out.

"Oh my god, Dick, thank goodness you're ok, I would have come and visited you earlier but dad didn't want me to be in danger. Then my dad got a call that the joker had come after you, I had to come with him, I thought you had gotten hurt. Wait, are you hurt, oh my god did I hurt you" she said without taking a breath and jumping off of him.

"Calm down Barbra" Dick said "I'm fine"

"Oh thank god" she said then latched herself back on to Dick.

Then a car came into the drive way behind the cop cars, Bruce Wayne got out of the car and ran to where Commissioner Gordon was. "What happened" asked smiling slightly at the sight of Dick trying to pry Barbara off of him.

"The joker came back" Gordon responded shaking his head at his daughter then turning to Bruce said "Dicks protection took care of him though, how did you get the justice league to protect him."

"Batman approached me, said anything concerning the joker concerned him" Bruce said

"Wow" Gordon said, and then he turned back to Barbara and Dick "Barb, let go of that boy before you suffocate him"

Barbra finally let go of Dick, realizing how long she had been hugging him. Her face turned bright red and she said "sorry Dick"

"Oh, that's ok" Dick said, turning an equally bright shade of red and rubbing the back of his head embarrassed."

Then Wally burst out laughing "look at you two" he said "you're as red as tomatoes"

"Shut up KF" Dick said turning to punch Wally

"Opps, missed me" Wally said stepping out of the way with his super speed

Dick lunged for him again, and Wally moved away, soon Dick was chasing Kid Flash down the driveway, shouting "get back here you lousy speedster" while wally just laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Barbara stared in wonderment as Dick acted so friendly with one of the world's superheroes. She couldn't help but be a little jealous. At least it wasn't robin, her favorite hero, that Dick was friends with, she thought. Then she might go a little crazy. Ever since the young hero started showing up in Gotham, she kind of had a crush on him. Barbara admired how he was able to fight crime at such a young age. But she never dared to tell Dick about her crush even thought they were best friends, knowing the endless torture of him teasing her that would come with telling him.

Barbara was snapped out of her thoughts by Bruce Wayne shouting in a playful manner, "Calm down Dick, you're never going to catch him"

Dick stopped his chase and walked back to Bruce. Wally sped up beside him and thinking he was subdued said "face it kid, I'm just too fast for you."

Without looking at him Dick punched him in the arm and smirking said "really"

"Ow, dude" Wally said rubbing his arm.

Dick just chuckled. The joker and all of his men were loaded up in the squad cars.

"Come on Barbara" commissioner Gordon said "I have to get you home then I want to personally see the joker into Arkham"

"If Barbara would want to, she could stay here and hang out with Dick, then Alfred can drive her home later" Bruce offered.

Dick and Barbara both brightened at this idea "oh can I dad" Barbara asked

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble Mr. Wayne" Gordon asked

"Oh of course not, and besides Dick probably needs to get caught up on school work, I'm sure Barbara would be very helpful in filling him in on what he missed" Bruce said

"Alright than" Gordon said "now be good Barbara, and make sure you help Dick with his schoolwork, before you do anything else"

"Ok daddy" Barbara said "bye"

"Bye sweetheart" Gordon said getting in to his squad car. Then he led the parade of police cars sirens blazing, out the driveway and in the direction of Arkham asylum

"Come on Babs" Dick said "ill introduce you to the team" he grabbed her hand and almost dragged her over to where the team was somewhat awkwardly standing. "This is Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Miss. Martian, and the annoying one is kid flash. Guys this is Barbara Gordon, she is a friend of mine."

"It is pleasures to meet you Miss. Gordon" Aqualad said

"Hi Barbara" said Artemis

"Hi I'm Miss. Martian, hello Megan; you already knew that Dick just introduced us. You can call me Miss. M if you want" M'egan said as peppy as always

All Superboy said was "Hi"

But with a sly smile Wally said "well hello there Barbara, what is a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with Dick" then he put his arm over her shoulder "you should be hanging out with guys a little quicker than Dick is, wouldn't you say"

"Really KF," Dick said shaking his head "do you have to do that"

"No its ok Dick" Barbara said smiling at everyone's surprised expressions. She then turned to Wally with one eye brow raised and said "you know, my father always carries his gun on him"

Wally removing his arm from her shoulder and raising his hands in the air said "message received"

Everyone laughed at Wally's surprised expression. Then Bruce walked over and said "Dick, don't you have homework to catch up on"

"Oh right" Dick said

"We should be going now as well" Aqualad said

"Thank you for coming, and helping keep Dick safe "Bruce said holding out his hand

"It was a pleasure to be of service, Mr. Wayne" Aqualad said shaking Bruce's outstretched hand "goodbye Dick, Miss Gordon" he said

"Bye guys" Dick said

"See you around Dick" Wally said over his shoulder as he and the tam walked to the bio ship. Once they took off and were out of sight Dick turned to Barbara and said "do you want to play the new game I just got, its great"

"Homework first, remember," Bruce said

"Oh you were serious" Dick said

"Of course I was" he said smiling "when you're done you can play your game

"Fine" Dick said sighing

Barbra laughed and said "come on Dick, you haven't missed all that much, well get it done quick" then she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside

"Bruce followed them inside, smiling and shaking his head, at the two friends.


	23. Chapter 23

Part Two

**Chapter 23**

A few weeks passed and Dick went back to school, got caught up and was getting A's in all of his classes once again. Barbara avoided talking to Dick about what happened. She had tried to wipe all memory from that night out of her mind. But she couldn't seem to forget what Dick had done. He had sacrificed himself for her. She would probably be dead if it wasn't for Dick. He also acted as if nothing had happened. They had both been called down to the school counselor who asked them if either of them needed any trauma therapy. Dick had insisted that he was perfectly fine, that he wasn't traumatized at all. Barbara didn't believe this one bit; she thought that he was just trying to hide it to seem tough. All these thoughts raced through her mind every morning when she saw Dick walking in to school. She knew that she wanted to talk to him about it but she had no idea how to bring it up.

Today was the beginning of the second semester of their sophomore year at Gotham high, and Barbara was waiting for Dick to get to school at the front entrance doors. She wanted to see if they had any classes together this semester. Then fancy car rolled up in front of the school and Dick got out.

"See you later Alfred" Dick said back into the car. Then he shut the door and waved to Barbara as he walked up the steps to the school. "Hey Babs" he said when he got to her "happy second semester, the school year is half over"

"Don't get to exited" Barbara said smiling "that's a whole five months till summer, let me see your schedule, I want to see if we have any classes together." Dick handed it to her as they walked in to the school, "Dick, I think there's a mistake in your schedule; it says that you're in a senior course for math"

"Oh, no that's right, I got transferred up a level" Dick said

"More like two levels" Barbara said

"What can I say Babs" Dick said smiling at his friend "I'm good at math"

After she had carefully compared their two schedules Barbara said "it looks like we have computer tech together sixth period and gym second"

She handed him back his schedule and Dick said "oh cool, that'll be fun"

"Well I'll see you second period Dick" Barbara said. Then she rushed through the hall to get to her first period class on time. All through her first class Barbara thought about how she would talk to Dick about what happened a couple weeks ago, and by the time she was walking to the locker rooms to get ready for gym she had a plan.

"hey Barbara" Dick said walking up to her in the gym "ready to be physically tortured by the school district" he said trying to be funny, knowing that Barbara hated gym.

"I am" Barbara said "are you sure you are"

"What do you mean Babs," Dick said confused,

"Well Dick you god hurt pretty badly, and you didn't go to any physical therapy or anything" she said looking at him seriously

"Barbara, I'm fine" Dick said smiling reassuringly. By now the rest of the class had come into the gym

The teacher said "alright kids let's get started, were going out to the track and your each going to run three laps."

"We are going to talk about this later" Barbara said to Dick, and then they followed the rest of the class outside. All through gym Barbara watched Dick closely, and now that she was paying attention she realized how fit he actually was. After keeping up a steady pace through three laps he was hardly out of breath. Then the teacher had them do pushups and curl ups, and he didn't struggle at all. After gym Barbara met up with him in the hall.

"Dick we need to talk" she said

"Well I'll see you in computer tech" he said then rushed off to his second period class. Barbara sighed and looked after him as he walked away. Now she was sure he was avoiding talking about what happened, which just further encouraged Barbara to get him to open up.

Barbara tried to talk to him at lunch, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She went and sat wither her friend lily and asked "hey have you seen Dick anywhere"

"No" lily said giggling "I'm sure you miss him very much though"

"What do you mean" Barbara asked confused

"You know" she said smirking

"Oh not this again" Barbara said rolling her eyes and her face getting a little warm "we are just friends"

"Ok, whatever" lily said

"Did you see him or not" Barbara asked

"No, I didn't" lily said "why"

"Oh its nothing, I just needed to talk to him." Barbara said. The rest of lunch Barbara and lily chatted about their new classes and the people in them. After lunch Barbara went to computer tech and immediately went to sit next to Dick.

"Hey Babs" he said smiling, acting as if he hadn't been avoiding her at lunch, which she knew was the reason why he wasn't there.

"Grayson, we really have to talk" Barbara said

"Nice to see you to" Dick said sarcastically

"Dick I'm serious" she said

"I guess you're not going to give this up anytime soon, are you" Dick said frowning

"Do I ever" Barbara said

"Alright, fine," he said sighing "but not now. We can talk at lunch, ok."

"Ok" Barbara said. Then class started, Barbara was content to wait till the end of the day, and Dick was glad he had more time to think of how he was going to explain some things.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After school Barbara called her dad and told him that she needed to stay after for a while then she went to the front of the school and waited for Dick. She didn't want him sneaking away without her noticing. But somehow he was able to sneak up behind her and tap her on the shoulder.

It startled her and she jumped, while Dick just laughed "how many times do I have to tell you not to do that."

"Aw, come on Babs, its funny" Dick said still laughing

"One of these days you going to scare me and I'm jest going to punch you out of reflex" Barbara told him "now we really need to talk"

"Alright" Dick said his laughter stopping and a serious expression coming to his face "but not here" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the gates of the school "let's go to the park" he said

They walked to the Gotham park that was a few blocks away from the school, and Barbara as soon as they walked through the gates of the park said "alright, were at the park, now you have to answer my questions"

"Calm down Barbara, I will" he said "let's go" he started to lead her down one of the walking paths in the park. Once they had gotten a good distance from the main trail Dick said "alright, what do you want to ask."

"Well first off" Barbara said "how in the world were you able to disable that bomb"

"Well" Dick said knowing his answer was bogus and hoping Barbara would buy it "I just pulled the red wire" he said

"You what" she almost shouted "you could of killed us"

"It would have blown us up anyway" he said shrugging "I had to try something"

"But Dick…"

"Would you rather I hadn't tried something" he interrupted

"No, I guess not" she said.

They walked on in silence for a little while then Barbara said "So, how badly were you actually hurt?"

"Oh well, it could have been worse" Dick said shrugging

"Could you explain that a little more" Barbara said

"Well, I had a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs and my arm was fractured" Dick said, and took a breath "a couple scratches on my face and a collapsed lung" he finished

For a second Barbara paused then said "wow, that's pretty bad"

"Like I said it could have been worse" he shrugged again

"Dick, you had a broken arm and a punctured lung is pretty bad" Barbara said "how were you able to keep up in gym, let alone be in the lead running?

"It was only a fracture and, I'm a fast healer" Dick said

"Well it was a terrible thing that happened, why didn't you go to counseling or anything?" Barbara asked

"I didn't need it" Dick said "I was fine"

"But how, I wasn't fine and it didn't happen to me, it happened to you" Barbara said looking at Dick confused

"Sometimes watching powerless is worse than experiencing it yourself" Dick said putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk, looking straight forward

"What do you mean? She asked confused "you got beaten by the joker"

"And you had to watch powerless" Dick explained "I had the ability to defy the joker, you didn't"

"How is that" she asked

"I showed him I wasn't scared of him or what he was he was doing, and in that way I was defying him"

"But it had to mess with you a little bit" Barbara said and stopped walking

"When you've watched both you parents die, not much bothers you" Dick said and continued to walk

"Dick, I'm just worried about you that's all" Barbara said and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking

"I'm fine barb" Dick said turning to look at his best friend. When he saw the concern in her eyes he smiled and said "don't worry Babs"

"But Dick…" she said frowning at him

He put his hand on her arm and said "I'm fine, there's no need for you to worry" then Dick put his arm over her shoulder and said "now why don't we go get some ice cream, my treat" Barbara smiled, and they walked off to go get ice cream at the vendor usually at the entrance of the park.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dick and Barbara got their ice-cream and spent the rest of the day together. They talked about school, what they saw on the TV the other night and other things that friends talk about. Barbara was happy with the answers that she got out of Dick, but really she was still suspicious as to what happened. She also had a few more questions but she didn't want to ask him before. So as Dick walked her to her house she asked

"So how in the world did you become such good friends with kid flash after only one day?"

"What do you mean" Dick said

"First you chased, then punched a superhero" Barbara said

"Well we just liked similar things. You wouldn't believe how much you can bond while playing video games" Dick said laughing

"You got to play video games with a superhero" Barbara almost shouted

"Calm down, Babs" Dick said "it's not that big a deal"

"But it is Dick, your friends with a superhero" she said excitedly. "So did you by chance meet robin"

"What do you mean" Dick said tensing up slightly

"You know the boy wonder, I mean all the other side kicks were there Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I'm guessing the girl with the bow was with green arrow. And batman set up the whole thing"

"No, he wasn't there" Dick said

"Oh why" Barbara asked disappointed

"I don't know I didn't ask" Dick said shrugging "why are you so interested in robin any way"

"Oh no reason," Barbara said blushing "I as just curious"

"Are you blushing Babs" Dick said looking at her red cheeks

"What, no" she said turning away. Her cheeks just got redder and Dick started laughing hysterically "what's so funny" Barbara asked looking back at Dick

"You have a crush on the boy wonder" he was able to get out over his laughing

"No I do not" Barbara said getting defensive

"Yes you do" Dick countered

"Well he protects Gotham with batman, and at our age to, it's pretty admirable" Barbara said defending herself

"So you admit it" Dick said

"What no" Barbara said flustered "it's just that if I did, that would be why"

"Face it Babs, you're a robin fan girl" Dick said smirking

"I am not" Barbara repeated. By now they had gotten to Barbara's building. She walked up the steps saying "if you tell anyone, I will personally hunt you down"

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow fan girl" Dick said teasing her.

"Do not call me that" Barbara shouted down the steps at him, but Dick was already walking away laughing his head off. Barbara just sighed and walked up to her and her dad's apartment. When she walked in her dad said

"Hey barb, did you and Dick have fun"

"Yeah sure" Barbara said

"So what was the shouting about" he asked smiling

"Oh you heard that" Barbara said embarrassed "it was nothing"

"Alright" Jim Gordon said "but you know you can allow"

"Alright" Jim Gordon said "but you know you can always talk to me"

"I know dad" Barbara said "I think I'm just going to do my homework and get to bed early"

"Alright then" he said "goodnight"

"Goodnight dad" Barbara said smiling then she went to her room to start her homework

Dick walked home with a smile on his face. He thought that it was funny that Barbara had a crush on his alter ego robin. It was only like a fan girl crush. She didn't actually like the hero. All the girls in Gotham had a crush on the boy wonder. But as he walked he realized that he was also kind of jealous of himself. Barbara had a crush on robin, not him. Not that he wanted Barbara to have a crush on him he thought. He was passing the ally way with the telephone booth that acted as a zeta tube so he decided to take a short cut the manor.

Recognized robin B01

He walked in to the Batcave and looked around. Batman wasn't in the cave so he just went upstairs to the manor.

"Alfred" he shouted "you here"

"Yes Master Dick" Dick herd Alfred call back "I am in the kitchen"

Dick walked into the kitchen and sitting down, Alfred was cooking dinner "hey Alfred" he said "Bruce still at work or is he out"

"I believe that he has gone out as Bruce Wayne" Alfred said "all he said was he was going out for the night"

"Oh ok" Dick said "do you think I should go on patrol tonight"

"You know how I feel about you going out by yourself master Dick" Alfred said

"Come on Alfred" Dick said "there's no need to worry, it's not like I'm in grade school anymore."

"Yes because a high-schooler fighting dangerous criminals is much safer" Alfred said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to go out" Dick said getting up. "The Batmobile wasn't gone so I guess he's out upholding his reputations as a playboy billionaire."

"Wait, a second young man, you're not going anywhere without something to eat." Alfred filled a plate for Dick and started to walk it to the dining room.

"Do I have to sit in there" Dick said "it feels so lonely sitting at that table alone"

"Very well" Alfred said setting down the plate at the table in the kitchen.

"Thanks Alfred" Dick said smiling; he sat down and started eating.

"Do slow down master Dick, at that pace you are sure to choke" Alfred said, noticing the speed at which Dick was eating

"Sorry Alfred" Dick said with his mouth full and only slowing down a little. He finished his food quickly then jumped up and said "well I'm off, hey do you think that Bruce would mind if I took the Batmobile out"

"I would not advise it" Alfred said

"Yeah you're probably right, Bruce would freak if he came back and the Batmobile was gone" Dick said laughing. Well I'll see you later Alfred" he ran out the door and to the Batcave to go change in to his robin suit. Alfred just sighed and shook his head at the young boy's eagerness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Dick ran down to the Batcave exited to go in patrol of the city alone. Bruce hardly ever let him go out by himself. He suited up and jumped on his motorcycle. Giving the Batmobile one last look he went roaring out of the Batcave through the passage way that lead away from the manor and to the city. As he rode he turned into the police radios listening for trouble. He speed through the streets the engine of his motorcycle roaring. As he passed down one street a group of kids saw his and started shouting,

"Hey look its robin. Hey Robin, over here."

Then two of the girls screamed "Robin, we love you"

As he passed them Dick waved to the group. The two girls squealed, and the rest of the group shouted.

"Bye," excitedly and waved back.

Dick broke in to a smile. Bruce was always telling him that being a hero wasn't about the attention, and he knew that. But he couldn't help but like it when people looked at him in awe. It was kind of awkward when he was actually talking to people when he was robin. But if it was just in passing, he enjoyed knowing that he was wanted, and appreciated.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the radio crackled to life.

"This is unit 2" the voice of one of Gotham's police officers said "there is a burglary in progress, at a jewelry store, on the corner of 5th and 8th. Suspects are presumed armed and dangerous; hostages are unknown, requesting back up immediately"

"We copy unit 2" said another voice "backup is on its way."

Robin immediately pulled his bike around the next corner and made his way quickly to the scene. When he got there he ran up to the officer kneeling behind his squad car talking into his radio. "What's the situation officer" he said

Not turning around, and only hearing a boys voice he said "get out of here kid, this could dangerous"

Robin laughed and said "I think I'll be fine, I've done dangerous before"

Confused, the officer turned around to see who he was talking to. "oh, robin" he said, surprised to see the boy wonder crouched behind him "sorry I did not realize it was you, how old are you" he asked curious

"Oh not important" Robin said "so what have we got here"

"Oh, there are armed burglars inside, we have them pinned but we have reason to believe that there are hostages, so we afraid to risk moving it" the police officer said turning back to the scene

"Don't worry" Robin said "I'll handle this"

The police officer head robins signature laugh, and when he turned around the boy was gone.

Robin stealthily went up to the roof of the small two story building. He opened up the vent on the roof and crawled in. he found the closest vent and looked into the room below him. There was no one there so he popped open the vent and silently dropped into the room. He walked to the door and opened it just a crack. It led out into an empty hall that lead to the stairway that lead down to the first floor were the burglars were. As he quietly walked through the hall to the stairway he heard a noise come from the closed that he was passing. Instinctively he pulled a batterang out of his utility belt and cautiously pulled open the door. He immediately lowered the baterang when he saw what was in the closet. Sitting on the floor of the closet looking up at him with frightened eyes was a girl who looked about the age of 5. When she saw Robin standing there with the baterang she tried to get farther back into the closet. Robin imideately put his weapon back in his belt, and as silently as he could whispered to her

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" she stopped trying to push herself farther in to the cluttered closet, but she didn't move towards him either. "My name is robin" he continued "I'm here to help you, what's your name"

Just as quietly she whispered "my name is Sarah, you work with batman right"

"Yeah that's right" he said smiling gently "why are you here, is your mom or dad here to"

"My mom took me to work with her, then these three big men came into the shop and she told me to go upstairs and find somewhere to hide."

"Alright" comfortingly "you just stay up here and no matter what you hear do not come down stairs till I come and get you ok"

"Alright" the little girl said.

Dick closed the closet door again, hoping that the child would do as he said. With his new discovery came a sense of urgency. Now he knew that the burglars had a hostage, and he had to hurry and get them to safety, before harm came to an innocent life. He went to the end of the hallway and without a noise went down the stairs to the first floor. He peeked into his main room of the shop. He could see glass cases were jewelry would normally be held, they were being an emptied by a large man holding a sack and putting everything he could reach in it. Across the room there was a man pacing back and forth across the room, Dick could then hear him say,

"We weren't going to take any hostages, this was supposed to be a quick operation, coming get the goods and get out,"

"Don't worry boss" said the man filling the bag "the lady over there is our insurance, as long as we have her they won't try anything"

"Well what do we do when we want to get out of here" said a third man's voice "we can't just let her go, the police will come after us as soon as we do." Then the man moved closer to his colleagues and into robin's line of sight. With him he dragged a young woman, probably in her late twenty's. The lady had to be the girl's mother. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had duct tape over her mouth, and the man was pointing a gun at her. Now that he could see all the men, Dick started to devise a plan in his head. He had to take out the men without endangering the woman.

Once Dick knew exactly what he was going to do he took action. He had a barerange at the ready, and in a split second it was flying across the room and knocking the gun out of the man's hand. Then Robin sent smoke bombs in to the room. The smoke would not hurt any of them but it effectively shielded him from sight. He had trained to be able to effectively fight in this smoke, so he easily took out the two closest men. He threw a baterange at the third and knocked him out.

As the smoke cleared he went over to the woman and untied her as the police rushed in after hearing the commotion inside. The quickly ushered the women outside. Robin quikely ran back up the stairs and to the closet. When he opened it the little girl Sarah was sitting there looking even more frightened before.

"What happened" she asked "is my mommy ok"

"Yes" Dick said kneeling down next to her "she's fine and waiting for you out side" he held out his hands to her, and she took them. He pulled her to her feet, and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs, through the store and out the front door.

Once he got outside the head a woman's voice shout "my baby" the girl's mother was running over to him and the girl. Dick set the girl down, and she ran to her mother. The women picked up the girl and swung her around, happy to be reunited with her daughter. Robin smiled at the scene and turned around to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was suddenly embraced by the women.

She pulled back and looked at him "thank you" she said "you saved the lives of both me and my daughter."

"There is no need to thank me ma'am" Dick said blushing slightly "I'm just doing what is right"

"You really are the boy wonder." She said smiling and hugged him again.

Then the little girl said "thank you robin" and hugged him so while she smiled up at him.

"They both released him and walked away to were the police officers stood watching the scene. Stunned by their gratitude Robin just stood there for a minute then walked over and mounted his motor cycle, and without word, rode off in to the city to continue his patrol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Dick got out of the car saying "see you later Alfred" then shut the door and walked up the front steps of Gotham academy. He saw Barbara sitting on the steps and decided to have some fun. She was completely engrossed in reading something on her phone so he snuck behind her and whispered to her.

"So, what you reading" Barbara jumped from the stairs and turned around her fist pulled back, ready to throw a punch. "Whoa, calm down Babs" Dick said putting his hands up "it's just me"

"Richard John Grayson" Barbara shouted using his full name "I told you not to scare me anymore."

"How do you know my middle name" Dick asked

"My dad is a cop, so what's up" she said trying to change the subject

"Wait did your dad look me up" Dick asked

"Don't take it personally" she said shrugging and starting to walk into the school "he looks up all of my friends"

"Huh" Dick said "that's interesting to know, so am I an approved friend"

"Well if you weren't I wouldn't be able to hang out with you" Barbara said

"Okay, well that's good to know" Dick said "so what were you reading before"

"Oh it was the paper" Barbara said

"Ah technology" Dick said smiling "now there is no need for people to but the actual thing"

"Don't worry, newspapers aren't completely extinct" Barbara said "my dad still gets the paper every morning"

"Yeah Bruce to, must be an old people thing." Dick said laughing "so what was the headline"

"Well usually it's something like Batman saves the day, but this time it was robin, she said pulling out her phone to show him. The head line was Robin saves mother and daughter in big print, and underneath it was a picture of him being hugged by the lady and little girl that he saved the night before. ". It says that he saved them from armed three armed burglars all on his own. I think it is so amazing that he can do that. Think about how great it must feel to have people thank you that way. And he is our age to which makes it even more amazing, but it says that the Batman didn't show," she continued.

"I'm sure he had other important things to do" Dick said defending Batman "I mean he must have a life outside of being Batman"

"Well of course I didn't me that badly" Barbara said "just to say that he wasn't there. Don't you think that it is amazing that a kid our age can do things like that? I mean it's so inspirational"

"Well don't go trying to fight crime Babs" Dick said laughing, trying his best to not blush at her comments.

"Huh" Barbara said with a faraway look on her face

"Wait a second Barbara" Dick said knowing that look and pulling her to the side of the hall so no one would over hear them. "You can't seriously be thinking about suiting up and joining the caped crusaders."

"Well why not, if Robin can do it then why can't I" Barbara said

"Well first of all, you have no training" Dick said starting to list off reasons "you could get seriously hurt, you know how dangerous people like the joker are."

"but Dick" Barbara said "wouldn't you want to get back at the joker for what he did, and the penguin, or two face, do you know how many innocent lives they have taken, and even how many times they have threatened my dad. Wouldn't it be amazing to be able to help keep the city safe?"

"And that is what Batman and Robin do, along with the rest of the justice league, and the team." Dick said starting to get flustered "if you tried doing what they do you could get hurt or even killed. None of them just decided to fight crime; they don't do it for fun. What we do is not a game."

"What do you know about a superheroes life, and what do you mean what we do" Barbara said looking at him confused

"I didn't say that" Dick said realizing what he had accidentally said "I said they, what they do is not a game" he was saved by the bell "I have to get to class" he said "I'll see you in gym. He rushed away to his first period class leaving Barbara standing in the hall confused.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Dick rushed away in a panic, how could I let that slip he thought to himself what if Barbara figured out that he didn't just mess up that he was robin. At the moment though he wasn't worried about her just knowing that he was robin. He was worried that if she knew that he was robin, she would want to become a hero as well. When Barbara decided she wanted to do something she would not give it up. Dick would not contribute in any way to her becoming a hero. He would never be able to forgive himself if she got hurt or god-forbid she got killed. He knew he would do everything that he could to stop her from pursing this; she would only end up getting hurt. All through gym she didn't talk about it. He knew that she probably just didn't want to bother arguing with him, not that it was just a momentary thing that she had talked about early. He went through the lunch line and got his lunch then he went and sat next to Barbara. She was sitting with her friend Lilly.

"Hey Babs, hi Lilly" he said sitting down next to Barbara and across from Lilly.

"Hey Dick" Lilly said smiling, and looking pointedly at Barbara, who just glared at her "what you been up to"

"Oh just the usual" Dick said "what about you"

"Oh nothing much" she said "so are you going to the dance next month" she asked referring to homecoming that was the next month

"Oh I don't know" he said

"So would you go if someone asked you" Lilly asked

"Maybe" he responded blushing faintly "it would depend on the person"

"Good to know" Lilly said smirking and continuing to eat her lunch

"So Babs" Dick said turning to Barbara "what was the computer tech homework again"

"Really Dick" Barbara said "second day of class and your already going to fall behind on homework" she pulled her assignment planner out from her bag and flipped to the date "it was to look over the main functions, for a quiz today." She said "Dick you can't do your homework last minute in this class, you have to study to get a good grade"

"Don't worry barb," he said "I'm already good with computers, I'll do fine"

"Ok whatever" she said "but don't come crying to me when you fail"

"I hate that analogy" Dick said "when have I ever gone crying to anyone "

"Whatever" Barbara said. Then the bell rang and everyone started to file out of the cafeteria. Dick was walking ahead of Lilly and Barbara, and Lilly "whispered to her so that he couldn't hear

"You two biker like an old married couple" she said giggling

"No" Barbara whispered "we fight like friends would fight, because that is all we are, friends"

"All right fines" Lilly said "I'm actually starting to believe you now,"

"Thank you" Barbara said

"Well I'll see you later," Lilly said walking in the opposite direction when they got out into the hall "bye Dick"

"See you Lilly" Dick said waving then turning to Barbara said "now off to computer tech"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

During computer tech they had their quiz and Barbara was expecting Dick to do terrible since he didn't study, but as they were walking off of class she asked his how he thought he did and he said

"Pretty good, it was an easy test"

"Really" Barbara said surprised "I thought it was kind of difficult I mean how does he expect us to know that stuff already, were in the class to learn those things"

"Dick just shrugged and said "well I'll see you later Barbara" then he walked off in the opposite direction to his class. All through the rest of the day Barbara was kind of mad at Dick. She tried to hide it so he wouldn't notice. She knew her idea of becoming a superhero was a little out there but she thought that she could do it. Her dad had forced her to take a lot of self-defense classes, and she had taken karate as well. She was also one of the best gymnasts in the school. With those skills she would be able to fight the crime of the city. She didn't understand why he freaked out so much and went on that rant. Then there was that slip up. Why would Dick say we, she thought. She just wrote that off as a random thing that he said. What angered her the most though was that it seemed that he thought that she was helpless. She was perfectly capable of defending herself, and she understood that the people she would be fighting would be armed and dangerous. She knew that he was just worried about her, but if robin could do it, why couldn't she.

As soon as Barbara had started talking about becoming a superhero that morning, the gears in Dick's brain had started moving. He needed to try and figure out a way to make her not want to try it. As the final bell rang, he rushed outside and started to look for Alfred to pull up in front of the school to pick him up. He wanted to get Bruce's advice on what he should do. Then from behind him he heard someone say

"Hey Dick, what's up?"

He turned around and Lilly was standing there looking at him with a smile on her face "just waiting for Alfred to pick me up" he said

"Who's Alfred" she asked slightly tipping her head to the side

"Oh he's my and Bruce's butler" he said

"Wow that's so cool" Lilly said "so do you want to sit down while you wait" she went and sat down on one of the benches in front of the school

"Sure why not" he said sitting down next to her "so who picks you up" he asked

"My mom" she only works a half day, then she coms and picks me up, thank god I don't have to take the bus anymore" she said laughing

"Is it really that bad" he asked laughing along with her

"Oh yeah" she said "I hated it, it was so loud and people were always throwing things. You know how in movies they have what they think is the cliché bus environment. See they don't know that it's not cliché, it actually is that bad."

"Wow" Dick said "I am so lucky to have Alfred"

"You're lucky in General Dick" Lilly said laughing

"That is true" he said laughing along with her

"Hey Dick are you doing anything this weekend" Lilly asked

"Um not that I know of" Dick said "why"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get ice-cream or something with me"

"oh, um sure" Dick said trying to stop from blushing and rubbing the hack of his head nervously "that sound like fun" then a car honked its horn and Dick looked up to see Alfred waiting in the car for him. "There's Alfred" he said getting up

"Ok" Lilly said "well I'll call you ok, here give me your number" she said handing him her phone

"ok" he said taking her phone and quickly adding his number to her contacts "well I'll talk to you latter" then he jogged to the car and quickly hopped in and shut the door behind him

As he pulled away from the curb Alfred said "well that was a pretty girl, what's her name"

"Her names Lilly" Dick said blushing "and we're just friends"

"We'll all right" Alfred said "whatever you say master Dick"

Meanwhile Barbara had watched the whole thing. She had come out of the school to see her two best friends sitting on one of the benches laughing together. She was confused the two of them had never been very close and only talked a little at lunch. As Dick typed his number in to lily's phone Barbara couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

As Dicks car pulled away from the curb Barbara went and took his place next to Lilly

"Hey what was that about" she asked

"What do you mean "Lilly said putting her phone away?

"You and Dick, I didn't know that you guys were close" Barbara said

"Oh were not really, were just going to get ice-cream or something over the weekend, you don't mind right barb" Lilly said

"Of course not, why would I mind" Barbara said shrugging

"Well because of you and Dick" Lilly said

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing between me and Dick" Barbara said

"Ok I was just making sure" Lilly said "oh there's my mom, bye barb, see you Monday" Lilly ran to her mom's car and hopped in. Barbara sighed as she watched them pull away from the curb. She was sitting there waiting for her dad to come pick her up when someone walked up behind her and said

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting here all alone, how you would like me to keep you company."

She looked over her shoulder, already knowing who it was "actually I would like the exact opposite" she said to the cocky boy standing behind her. His name was Luke and she was one of the jocks of the school that thought he was so cool.

"Now why is that miss. Gordon" he said smirking and sitting down next to her anyway

"Well it could be the fact that you very essence repels me" she said

"Well Barbara, I am truly hurt" he said putting one hand over his heart and trying to put his other arm over her shoulders.

"Don't even think about it" she said grabbing his arm and moving it away from her. She got up and started to walk away. Thankfully that was when her dad pulled up she got in the car, despising Luke. He was such a creep, and she didn't understand why he instead on pursuing her.

"So how was school today" Commissioner Gordon asked as her pulled away from the school

"Weird" was all Barbara answered with

Meanwhile Dick got to the manor, put his stuff away and went to the Batcave. Bruce wasn't there. Dick figured that he was at the office. He called the Wayne industry's office, not wanting to call Bruce's cell in case he was in a meeting or something.

"Hello, Wayne industries, Bruce Wayne's office, how may help you" said the voice of Bruce's assistant, Lucy

"Hi Lucy, its Dick," he said "I was wondering if Bruce was free, I didn't want to bother him if he was busy"

"Oh I'm sorry Dick but he is in a meeting right now, would you like me to give him a message for you" she said

"Yeah, could you just tell him that I need to talk to him when he has time?"

"No problem" she said "is that it"

"Yup" Dick said "thanks Lucy, have a good day"

"You to" she said then hung up. Dick sighed and hung up the phone. He figure, Bruce was always busy. He figure he would go to the cave for a while, a maybe stay the night. He just needed to get away from the city for a while, clear his head. And who knows maybe the team had some suggestions for him.

He went up to his room and packed a few things into a back pack, like his laptop, and school stuff so he could do his homework. He had a couple of pairs of street clothes at the cave, along with his spare Robin uniform. Before he left he found Alfred and said

"Hey Alfred, I think I'm going to spend some time at the cave. Could you tell Bruce that's where I am when he gets home?"

"Yes of course, master Dick" Alfred said "have a good evening"

"Bye Alfred" Dick said on his way out the door. He went down to the Batcave and looked between the zeta tubes and his motorcycle and decided to take the motorcycle. It would give him more time to think. He mounted the bike with his bag over his shoulder, and sped out of the Batcave. He loved the freedom of going fast on his motorcycle, or gliding through the air with a grappling hook. He could understand why Barbara would want that type of life. But that is all that reached the public eye. They didn't advertise when the city's heroes get injured, or almost die. He knew what it was like to be in that type of danger, and he couldn't ever let that happen to Barbara. But who was he to deprive her of the freedom of being a hero. Her dad had her take so many self-defense courses, and he remembered telling his she had taken some karate or something, and she was a great gymnast, she might actually be good at it.

His entire ride to Mt. Justice, Dick argued with himself over the subject. So very confused at what he should do.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"All right that's about it" Bruce said to the full room of people, all part of the meeting he was closing "I guess I'll see you all in two week, for the next briefing meeting." He packed his brief case and walked out of the meeting room and to his office.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne was your meeting productive" his assistant Lucy said following him into his office.

"Yes quite" he said "did anyone call while I was in the meeting"

"Actually yes" she said "your ward, Dick called"

"Really" Bruce said "what did he need"

"I'm not sure he just said that he wanted to talk to you about something when you had time, sir" Lucy said.

"Oh, I wonder what it could be about" Bruce said, trying to think of what did would want to talk to him about "thank you Lucy, is that all"

"Oh yes" Lucy said leaving his office.

Bruce sat down at his desk and dialed the number for the manor.

"Hello, Wayne residence, how may I help you" Alfred said through the phone

"Hey Alfred, it's me" Bruce said

"Ah yes Master Bruce, is there something you needed"

"Lucy told me that Dick called the office earlier and said he wanted to talk to me about something." Bruce said "do you know what might be bothering him"

"I am not sure, but he did seem quite distracted earlier" Alfred said, thinking back to earlier when he picked Dick up from school

"Ok well could I talk to him" Bruce said

"I'm afraid that he is not in right now, he told me to tell you that he would be at Mt. justice for the time being" Alfred said

"Alright then, I'm going to go to the mountain after I get off work" Bruce said

"Very well master Bruce" Alfred said "goodbye sir"

"Bye Alfred" Bruce said, and hung up. Bruce sat at his desk for a minute trying to figure out what it is that Dick would want to talk to him about that he would call the office instead of wait for him to get home, and then go to Mt. Justice. He just settled on the fact that he would never be able to understand the teenage mind.

Dick rode his motorcycle into the cave through the large panel that dropped into the ground from the outside at a fast pace, and skid to a stop inside. He took off his helmet and put of his shades. He was facing away from the door and when he turned around he saw a girl with black hair watching him.

"Um hi" he said

"Oh ah hi" said the girl nervously "my name is Zatana, my dad is Zatara" she walked toward him and held out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Robin" he said dismounting his bike, putting his helmet under one arm and shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Zatana"

"Really, I thought you would be taller, I'm just kidding," she said laughing "hey isn't it a bit dangerous to drive like that"

"What do you mean" Dick asked

"Well aren't you supposed to actually slow down before you stop" she said raising one eyebrow

"Well that's no fun" Dick said smirking "when I drive I totally want to feel the aster."

Then Artemis walked in to the room "hey rob" she said "I see you have meet our newest friend"

"Yup, I sure have" he said "and she is criticizing my driving"

"Rob, everyone should criticize you're driving" Artemis laughed "it's almost like you never heard of a speed limit"

"Well I did learn from batman" Dick said "so are you criticizing batman's driving as well"

"Well then I guess I am" Artemis said turning around "oh and Wally was looking for you before" she said as she walked out of the room "he probably got a new video game he wants to show you or something"

"Dick and Zatana walked into the main room together, to see M'egan in the kitchen baking cookies, while Superboy talked to her as she worked, Aqualad and Artemis were having a conversation on the couch, and Zatana went and joined their conversation. Wally was just veg'ing out in front of the TV.

"Yo, Flash Boy" Dick said snapping his fingers in front of Wally face to get his attention "you there"

"Oh hey rob" Wally said "when did you get here"

"A couple of minutes ago" Dick said "Artemis said you were looking for me before?"

"oh yeah" Wally said jumping up from the couch "follow me" Dick followed Wally through the halls of Mt. justice till they were about as far away from the rest of the team as they could get.

"Wally, what is this about" Dick asked

"Umm" Wally said starting to pace "you go to school with Artemis right"

"Yeah" Dicks said, starting to get suspicious.

"Do you think you could see if Artemis, um you know" he said blushing, and rubbing the back of his head

"Just spit it out KF" Dick said crossing his arms

"Could you try and figure out if she likes me" he finally blurted out "you know as Dick Grayson, not as Robin"

"You want me to see if she likes you" Dick said raising his eyebrows "you mean like, like likes you"

"Yes alright" Wally said starting to pace again "will you do it or not."

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

"Because I don't want to get rejected, ok" Wally said

"Well that's a good reason" Dick said

"So will you do it or not" Wally asked

"Yeah sure," Dick said "but first you have to help me solve a problem"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Ok, so let me get this straight" Wally said "your friend wants to become a superhero like robin, and you want to discourage them from doing that, but you don't know how"

"Exactly" Dick said

"Did you try talking to them about it" Wally asked

"yeah, they got offended, and thought I didn't think that were capable of actually doing it, I admit that maybe they could be able to do it, their athletic, a gymnast and have taken lots of self-defense classes, but I don't know what I would do if she got hurt"

"Wait a second" Wally said braking into a grin "she, you didn't mention this was a female friend of yours"

"Exactly" Dick said "a friend"

"It wouldn't happen to be the fiery headed commissioner's daughter"

"Maybe" Dick said

"Oh, it is so her" Wally laughed "wait so that means the commissioners daughter wants to be a hero. How is that gonna go over with her dad"

"It won't, because if she does it, he would never know" Dick said "so what do you sudgest that I do"

"Well" Wally said "you tried talking to her as dick; maybe you should try talking to her as robin"

"What do you mean" Dick said

"Well, it's understandable that she wouldn't just listen to you. I mean you're not a hero what would you know about it. But robin is. Maybe he could pay her a visit, talk her out of it"

"That's a good idea but how would I explain why robin knew about it" Dick said

"Well we acted all friendly when you were you and she was around. You could just say that Dick Grayson talked to Kid Flash who talked to robin"

"That could work" Dick said "thanks Wally, I really appreciate it"

"No problem man" Wally said "so you're going to talk to Artemis right"

"Yeah of course, but is still think that you should just ask her out" Dick said

"Your one to talk" Wally said as they started to walk back to where the rest of the team was.

"What is that supposed to mean" Dick said looking at him

"Well why you don't just ask out Barbara already"

"What!" Dick shouted "why would I asked her out, were just friend

"Oh yeah right" Wally scoffed "the way she hung on to you after that whole thing with the joker"

"She was just worried that's all" Dick said "we've been friends since we were young"

"Dick, a good friend would hug you for maybe a couple of seconds then let go. She clung to you like her life depended on it. She so has a crush on you"

"You think" Dick said looking down and smiling slightly

"Naw" Wally said "who would want to go out with you?"

"Why you..." Dick said and going to punch Wally.

Wally dodged him smiling and said "what, you disappointed Grayson. If I'm not mistaken you have a little crush on her to"

"I do not" Dick shouted.

"You do to" Wally said

"Do not"

"Do to" he said and speeding away

"Get back here flash boy" Dick shouted chasseing after him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The rest of the team was sitting in the main room of the cave when they suddenly heard shouting coming down the hall way.

"I DO NOT"

"YOU DO TO"

"DO NOT"

"DO TO"

Then a blur shot through the room followed by a rush of wind. Then they heard

"GET BACK HERE FLASH BOY." and Robin came running in to the room. "Were did that lousy speedster go" he said

"Looking for me" Wally said suddenly appearing in the room

"What in the world are you two arguing about now" Artemis sighed

"What oh nothing" Dick said shrugging

"Yup it's nothing" Wally said laughing

"Whatever" Artemis said rolling her eyes

"So what are you guys talking about" Wally said flopping down on the couch

"Zatana was telling us about her dad, Zatara." Aqualad said

"Is that your dads first or last name" Wally asked Zatana

"It's his last name" she said

"So your name is Zatana Zatara" Wally said

"Yeah I know" she said "it's a bit repetitive"

"Well I think it's a cool name" Dick said sitting down next to Wally

"Thanks Robin" Zatana said trying to hide a slight blush.

"So who wants to get some training in, before dinner time" Dick said

"Rob you are all work and no play" Wally said

"maybe we should" Artemis interjected, be haven't trained as a team in a while, and Zatana you could join us if you wanted."

"What me train with you guys" she said "I'm sure I'm no were on your level"

"Well you never know until you try, and I bet you would look pretty good in a spandex suit" Wally said winking at Zatana.

"Wally don't be such a creep," Artemis said getting up and punching Wally in the arm on her way out of the room "I'm going to go change ill see whoever decided to join me in the training room."

"Well I'm going to go change to" Wally said quickly and zipping off to his room to change

Dick followed after them in the direction of the team's quarters. He changes in to his spare Robin suit, and headed to the training room. The only one already there was Zatana. She was looking at all the training equipment in the room, and she was still in civvies.

"So do you have a costume Z." he asked

"Oh hey Robin, and yeah I do"

"Then where is it" he asked smiling

"Well" she said then pulled a wand out of seemingly nowhere. She said some sort of incantation, and was suddenly engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared, she was in a completely different outfit. She was wearing a leotard that looked like a suit with a tailed black jacket over it and she had a white bowtie. She was wearing black high heel boots, with matching fish net stockings

"Wow, that's some trick" Dick said stunned at her new appearance

"Hey guys" Wally said coming in to the training room "you ready to… wow" he paused when he saw Zatanas' new outfit "I have to say that is much better than the spandex, close your mouth Robin, your drooling"

"What" Dick said looking away from Zatana and blushing "no I'm not?"

"Looks like you guys beat me here" Artemis said walking in adjusting her bow

"yeah, hey Artemis want to do some target practice" Dick said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the targets, and as far away from Zatana as he could"

"So there a reason that your all flustered" Artemis asked as she cocked an arrow and pulled it back

"What do you mean" Dick said "pulling a couple of baterangs out of his utility belt

"So does it have anything to do with Zatanas costume" she said letting the arrow fly and hitting the target dead center

"I still don't know what you mean" Dick said throwing a baterang with a flick of his wrist and splitting Artemis' arrow down the middle.

"So do you like her" she said letting off another arrow

"What, of course not" Dick said "I just met her, I mean I think she is nice"

"Oh I get it" Artemis said

"What do you get" he said lowering the baterang he was about to throw

"Your just like every other guy, you think she is hot and she is nice, and she may like you to but you're not going to act on it for reasons unknown" Artemis ranted starting to get worked up

"What in the world are you talking about" Dick said "I just met her about twenty five minutes ago, and what do you expect me to do when she wears that, think she was ugly"

"No, of course not," she said sitting down on a bench nearby with her bow in her lap "I'm sorry Rob, I was just taking things out on you. I didn't mean anything, I'm sure you're not like that"

"It's ok Artemis" Dick said sitting next to her "so do you know guys like that"

"Sadly yes" she said sighing

"So who is the guy" Dick asked "you must really like him to get so worked up"

"Yeah like I'm telling you that" she said laughing "but i do want to ask you a question, I mean you're a guy"

"Yes I am pretty sure that I am a guy" Dick said sarcastically

"Ha very funny" Artemis said "my real question is why would a guy not act on his feelings, and I mean his real feelings not just thinking a girl is hot.

Guessing who she was talking about Dick said "well maybe he is scared"

"What" Artemis said confused

"Maybe he is afraid that if he acts on it then his feelings won't be returned." Dick said

"So he might be afraid of being rejected" she said confused "but he is rejected constantly by other girls, and he doesn't seem to mind, and I mean all the time"

"He has no real feelings for those girls though" Dick explained "he doesn't want to be rejected the one time that it matters"

"You really think so" Artemis said

"Positive" Dick said

"You know for a 15 year old, you're pretty smart"

"I know Dick said" smiling, he threw a baterang and hit the bull's-eye without even looking at the target

"Ok how do you do that" Artemis said

"I could teach you" Dick said getting up

"Really"

"Yeah sure" he said, they spent the rest of the training session practicing their aim and teaching each other tips about getting better accuracy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

After training everyone was hanging out in the main room of the cave back in their civies. Wally and Artemis were sitting on the couch watching TV. Every once in a while Wally would sneak a glance at the blond girl sitting next to him. Artemis seemed to not notice the attention he was giving her. M'egan and Zatana were talking in the kitchen while M'egan made cookies for the team. Superboy and Aqualad were sitting together having a conversation. Robin was working on something on his lap top, with his headphones on and listening to music his head bobbing to the music that he was blasting in his ears. He finished what he was doing and closed his laptop. He reached into his bag that was sitting next to him and pulled out his phone to check his messages.

When he saw that he had two calls from Lilly he shouted "oh shoot, I completely forgot" momentarily forgetting that he still had his head phones on and did not realize how loud he had been. When he noticed that the whole team was looking at him he pulled of his headphones and said embarrassed "oh sorry, I didn't mean to be that loud.

"No problem man" Wally said "but now you have to tell us what you forgot"

"Oh it's nothing" Robin said blushing

Noticing his embarrassment Artemis smiled and said "now what is it that could cause the boy wonder to turn such a shade of red"

"My bet is that it's a girl" Wally said grinning

"Well it's not" Robin said a little too quickly

"Oh Robin do you have a girlfriend" M'egan said curiously, as she came in with a plate of freshly baked cookies.

Zatana who was following behind her said "Robin you have a girlfriend?"

"No I do not" he said his face getting redder

"So did you forget about a date or something" Wally said

"No it's nothing like that" Robin said

"Then what is it" Wally said

"It's not important" Robin shouted

"Alright then" Wally said sitting back down and turning back to the TV, and leaving everyone surprised

"Thank you then" Dick said starting to relax a bit. But then in just seconds Wally had shot up, grabbed Dicks phone and run to the opposite side of the room.

"Dude, give it back" Robin said shooting out of his seat

"Ooo," Wally said "two calls from a girl named Lilly"

"Come on man" Robin said starting to chase the speedster around the room.

"So who is Lilly," Artemis said joining in

"She is just a friend" Rob said

"So then you don't mind me listening to the messages" Wally said

"What no, give it back" Robin shouted, jumping over the couch to get closer to Wally

"why what do you think she said" Wally said moving back to the other side of the couch, then in a high pitched voice said "oh Robin, you are such a great hero, I love you" then he burst into hysterical laughter

Seeing his chance Robin flipped back over the couch and grabbed his phone away from Wally and said "well now you will never know"

"I guess not" Wally said sitting back down next to Artemis who was still laughing at their antics.

"You going to call her back" Superboy said smiling from where he was sitting next to Aqualad.

"I don't know, I guess" Robin said nervously rubbing the back of his head

"You probably should" Wally said "otherwise she might think that you are dodging her call"

"Alright, I will" he said. When he noticed that the whole team was looking at him he said "what, now?"

"Well yeah" Artemis said "if I was that girl, I wouldn't have called you twice already if I didn't need to talk to you about something"

"Ok then I'll go call her" he said getting up to go to the next room "and don't ease drop"

"We can make no promises" Wally said smiling

"Whatever" Robin sighed, and walked out of the room. He dialed Lilly's number and held the phone up to his ear and waited while it rang.

"Hello" Lilly said

"Hey Lilly its Dick" he said

"Oh hey"

"Sorry I missed your calls" he apologized "I was away from my phone"

"Oh it's ok" she said "so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get ice cream or something with me tomorrow or Sunday or something"

"Oh sure that sounds fun" Dick said

"Alright then" Lilly said "meet me at the Gotham park entrance at twelve o'clock tomorrow"

"Great that sounds good," Dick said

"Yay, well I'll see you there" Lilly said "bye Dick"

"Bye Lilly" Dick said. After she hung up Dick hung up as well, and put his phone back in his pocket. He walked back to the main room of the cave and when he opened the door everyone rushed back to where they were sitting, and tried to pretend that they weren't trying to listen in.

"Really guys" Dick said sitting back down on the couch

"Sorry" Wally said smileing"we just couldn't resist.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Recognized Batman A01_

"Hey Rob" Wally said "why is the caped crusader here, did you forget your tooth brush"

"Ha ha, very funny KF" Dick said getting up to meet Batman "I wanted to talk to him about something." Robin walked out of the room and meet Batman in the mission room

"You wanted to talk about something" Batman said

"Yeah" Dick said "it's about Barbara"

"The commissioners' daughter" Batman asked

"Yes, her" Dick said

"What about her" Batman asked

"Well it seems that she looks up to Robin quite a bit. And she finds the hero work that you and I do inspiring" Dick started to explain "after she saw that article in the paper about what I did at the jewelry store the other night, she has been thinking" then Dick paused

"What has she been thinking about" Batman prompted

Dick took a deep breath and said "she's thinking about getting involved with hero work as well"

"Do you mean she wants to become a hero as well" Batman asked

"Yes she does. I tried to talk her out of it at school, but there was only so much that I could say without giving away too much information"

"Do you think you were successful?"

"That's a definite no" Dick said "Barbara is the type of person who when told not to do something, it just makes her want to do it more. And she really didn't take anything that I said all that seriously. She thinks that since I'm not a superhero myself, I wouldn't know anything about the life that they lead"

"This is quite a difficult situation" Batman said

"I know," Dick said "I don't want her to try something and then get hurt. I talked to Kid Flash and he suggested that I go talk to her as Robin. Maybe she would believe me then that the life of a hero is not for her"

"How would you explain why you came to see her?" Batman asked

"Well she already knows that Dick Grayson is friends with kid flash, and kid flash is friends with Robin, or at least would be able to get a message to him. I could say that a friend of a friend told me to about it." For a minute Batman did not respond "so do you approve of this plan" Dick asked after a minute.

Batman was quiet for a minute longer then he said "yes, you should try this plan. If it doesn't work we'll have to come up with something new"

"I am willing to do anything to keep her from pursuing this" Dick said defiantly

"I refuse to let her put herself in danger"

"Dick" Batman said putting his hand on the young man's shoulder "if Barbara is as stubborn as you have told me she has been in the past. You may not be able to stop her. All you can do is trying your best to convince her to give it up."

Dick sighed and said "I know Bruce, it's just I don't know what I would do if she got hurt"

Then Bruce dropped the Batman act and took of the cowl. He kneeled down so he was eye level with Dick. Dick took off the sun glasses that were hiding his eyes. Bruce looked the worried boy in the eyes and put his hand on his shoulder and said "don't worry Dick, even if Barbara decides to try and be a hero, we will both have her back,"

"Thanks Bruce" Dick said smiling

Meanwhile back in the main room of the cave Artemis was searching through her bag for something.

"What are you looking for Artemis" Wally asked

"I can't find my phone," she said "I think I left it somewhere, I'm going to go look for it" she got up and started to walk towards the same door that Robin had left through.

"Have fun" Wally said over his shoulder

Artemis couldn't help but laugh slightly. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but laugh at some of Wally's jokes. She walked down the hall trying to think about where she could have left her phone. Then she remembered earlier when she and M'egan had been showing Zatana around the cave, she had set it down in the mission room. She jogged to the mission room but when she got there Batman and Robin were inside having a conversation. She didn't want to interrupt so she just waited outside. Then something happened that she was not expecting at all. Batman removed his cowl. His back was turned to her so she could not see his face. Then he kneeled down next to the boy and seemed to actually be showing affection. Artemis knew that she should turn away but she was so stunned that she couldn't. Then something even more surprising happened. Robin took of his glasses to look at Batman. Artemis gasped; she was now suddenly looking at the striking blue eyes, of Dick Grayson


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Artemis was completely stunned. How could the boy that the team had been assigned to protect be Robin. Dick seemed to be such a defenseless young boy how is it that he could also be the boy wonder, the kid who was almost as cold as his mentor when he needed to be, who would do anything to accomplish a mission. It just didn't make sense. Batman pulled his cowl back on and Dick put his shades back, and they started to come to door. Artemis knew she had to get out of there before they saw her. She booked it back to the main room, stopping to catch her breath before she went in. she came into the room and sat down as if nothing had ever happened.

"So did you find your phone" Wally asked.

She had completely forgot about her phone so she just shrugged and said "I didn't feel like looking to hard right now, I'll find it later"

"Oh ok" Wally said still looking at Artemis

"Did you lose something over here" she said to him

"No" Wally said "it's just that you seem kind of, I don't know, out of sorts I guess"

"What do you mean" Artemis asked

"Well is something bothering you Artemis" Wally asked

"What no" Artemis said

"Ok then" Wally said awkwardly "but ah, if you ever need to talk, you know, you can talk to me"

"Thanks Wally" Artemis said smiling. Then she sighed her smile turning in to a frown "I's just I saw something that it would have been simpler if I hadn't" just then Robin walked back in and flopped back down on the couch.

Batman followed behind him "there are no missions for you this weekend" then he turned around to walk back out "and Robin, please be back in Gotham by tomorrow night"

"No problem" Rob said. Batman nodded and left. Soon after they hear

_Recognized Batman A01_

Robin sat there on his laptop doing who knows what every once in a while Artemis would look over at him.

"Artemis" Robin said "why do you keep looking at me"

"what oh its nothing" she said "I was just thinking that, granted you live in Gotham, you and I could go to the same school, we may see each other all the time and I wouldn't know it."

All Robin said was "oh, I guess"

Then Zatana asked "do you see Artemis in your everyday life rob"

"I can't tell you that" rob said smiling

"Oh come on" Zatana said "out of all the people in her school, what makes you think we will figure out who you are"

"There is always the possibility" he said "I've got to protect my identity"

"Oh come on" Zatana said "you know that's just Batman talking,"

"No its not," he insisted "it is important for me to keep my identity a secret"

"Come on rob, live a little, quite being so stiff. Break a rule for once in your life"

"I think that knighting as a caped vigilante, is breaking more than enough rules." Robin said

"Fine, then" she said challengingly "break one of the bat rules"

"Oh I've broken enough of those as well" dick said smiling

"Yeah" Wally's said smiling "like just now he broke a rule of being a bat"

"What rule" Zatana asked confused

"He smiled" Wally said laughing harder. The rest of the team laughed along. Zatana quit her crusade to find out more about Robin and the team enjoyed hanging out together for the rest of the night, talking, watching TV and some video games.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The next morning Dick woke up to his alarm going off at eight o'clock. He got out of bed and got dressed and put his sunglasses on. He walked out in to the main room. M'egan was in the kitchen, and when she saw him walk in she said "hey Rob, do you want some pancakes"

"Sure" he said "thanks M'egan"

"No problem" she said smiling at him "I love making human food"

Dick came in the kitchen and jumped up on one of the counters "lucky for us right" he said laughing "I don't know if anyone else even knows how to cook"

"Well I know Superboy can't cook" she said smiling and starting to list off who cold and couldn't cook "Zatana can, I think Artemis may be able to. Aqulad once told me he only knows how to make Atlantian food. Wally…" she paused "I have no clue; all I've ever seen him do is eat"

"Yeah" Dick said "that's Wally for you"

M'egan laughed then said "so do you know how to cook Robin"

"No I can't" he said "I tried a couple of times but I always burned the food"

"Well it just takes practice" she said, starting to get exited "I could teach you if you want, come here I'll show you how to make pancakes"

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Dick said "I don't want to ruin everyone's breakfast"

"Don't worry, you won't" M'egan said "I'll help you"

"Alright" he said jumping off the counter and walked over to the stove were M'egan had a skillet heating up

"Ok so you just pour the batter in the pan and then when one side is done cooking you just flip it over and cook the other side."

"Ok"Dick said nervously. After about an hour, many burned pancakes, and a few pitchers of batter they had a decent stack of pancakes on the platter. The scent of a freshly baked breakfast lured the rest of the team from their sleep. Wally walked in first, he was still wearing his pajamas and rubbing his eyes flopped on the couch "what smells so good" he shouted in to the kitchen.

Before they could respond Artemis Superboy and Aqualad walked in, all already dressed, unlike Wally. "Hey M'egan are you making pancakes" Artemis shouted to the kitchen. M'egan came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "What are you so happy about" Artemis said

"I didn't make the pancakes" M'egan responded

"Then who did" Artemis asked confused

Then Dick walked in to the room carrying the big plate of pancakes, he and M'egan made.

"Dude" Wally shouted, suddenly wide awakes "did you make the food"

"Sort of" Dick said "M'egan taught me how"

"Are they safe to eat" Wally asked

"Even if they weren't you would still eat them" Dick said

"True enough" Wally said shrugging and running to the kitchen and back to get plates for everyone. The whole team ate their breakfast together. After he finished his pancakes Dick pulled out his phone to check the time. "Oh I got to go" Dick said seeing that it was already eleven.

"Oh right," Wally said grinning at him you have that date"

"It is not a date" Dick said getting up and walking out of the room to go and get his things from his room.

"Whatever you say" Wally called after him

"Be nice flash boy" Artemis said to him. Dick came back carrying his bag with him. "Are you coming back this weekend" Artemis asked him

"Not sure" Dick said "Batman needs me in Gotham tonight, maybe I'll come Sunday"

"You don't have time to drive there right" Wally asked

"Yeah I'm just going to leave it here for now" he said

"Aren't you going to need it tonight, if you're going out with Batman" Aqualad asked

"I have a spare" Dick said shrugging

"You have a spare motorcycle" Superboy said, his eye brows raised

"Yeah, Batman gets us spares of most of our equipment" he said "we break a lot of stuff; well I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Rob" everyone said, and then they heard

_Recognized Robin B01_

Robin walked out of the zeta tube and into the Batcave. Batman was sitting at the big computer. "You didn't have to be back till tonight" Batman said

"I know" Dick said "I have plans with a friend at twelve"

"Are you and Barbara going somewhere today" Batman asked

"No" Dick said "me and my friend Lilly are going to get ice cream at the park"

"You mean like a date" Bruce said turning around in the bid chair. He had one of his uncommon real smiles on his face. It wasn't like the fake smile he put on when he went out clubbing or to party's as Bruce Wayne. It was a genuine smile, full of fatherly pride.

"Why does everyone keep saying that" Dick said "we are just friends hanging out"

"Alright," Bruce said "Tell Alfred when you are leaving, and have fun"

"Thanks Bruce" Dick said and walked up the stairs to the manor. He went upstairs to his room to put away his things. He left his glasses on the night stand next to his bed, glad to be rid of them. He changed out of the sweat pants and in to a pair of skinny jeans that Barbara had picked out for him last time she had dragged him the mall with her. She claimed that he had absolutely no fashion sense, and he admitted that she was probably right. He put on a hoddie over his tee shirt. Then he went down to the main hall of the manor ready to leave.

"Alfred" he called "I'm going out,"

"What time are you expecting to be back master Dick" Alfred sad appearing from one of the hall ways

"Probably before three" Dick said

"Do you need a ride to where you are going" Alfred asked

"No thanks Alfred" Dick said "I'm just going walk"

"Well do be careful" Alfred said "walking alone can be dangerous"

"I think I can handle myself Alfred" Dick said smiling as he walked out the door "see you later" he called behind him. Dick walked to the Gotham Park and got there about ten minutes early. He waited by the entrance for Lilly to arrive.

He was not waiting long. About three minutes after he got there he saw Lilly walking down the street in his direction. He waved to get attention. When she saw him she smiled and waved back.

"Hey Dick" she said "I guess be both have tendency's to be a little early huh"

"Yeah" he said smiling "I would rather be early that late."

"Why don't we get some ice cream" she said "my treat"

"What" Dick said "I can't let you do that, I'm paying, no arguments"

"But I invited you…" she started to say

"Ah ah, I said no arguments." Dick said

"Fine," she said "but only because you insist on being so stubborn"

"What can I say" he said smiling "it's who I am"

They got their ice cream and talked as they started to walk through the park.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

As they walked through the park Lilly asked "so how has school been for you"

"It's been good" Dick said "what about you"

"I'm pretty sure I'm failing math" she said laughing "I just can't seem to get it"

"Well I could help you" Dick said "I'm pretty good at math"

"Really" she said

"Yeah" Dick said laughing "we could be study buddies"

"That would be fun" she said laughing as well. "So Dick" she asked "why is it that I don't have any classes with you, I mean it's not a very big school, its weird that we aren't in any of the same classes"

"Actually" she said "I'm taking the advances courses"

"Oh really" she said "which ones"

"The math, science, social studies, and English" he said

"But that's all of them" she said

"Yeah" he said

"Well I can see why Barbara likes you" she said looking at him closely "it must be the brains"

Dick almost dropped his ice cream and looked at her surprised "me and Barbara are only friends, she doesn't like me in that way" he said

"Yeah" Lilly said "that's what she said to, I just have a hard time believing her"

"Why is that" he asked

"It's just that you guys are always hanging out" she said

"Well yeah we have been friends since I came to Gotham" he explained

"Why is that" Lilly asked

"It's a long story" Dick said

"Well we have time" she said

"Ok then" he said "well right after my parents were killed; I was pretty out of it. Commissioner Gordon, Barbara's dad, was there, and he had needed to ask me questions about what happened. It turns out that he brought Barbara with him, and I have no clue why, I'm just thankful that he did. After he asked me questions, Barbara came over and started to talk to me. She told me later, that it seemed like she five minutes before stopped staring in to space and noticed she was there. I forget what she said but something she said had caught my attention. We started talking about random stuff. Then she got me talking about what happened." He paused "In the end I was telling her my life story and telling her about everything I had seen that night. She comforted me, and since then we have been good friends"

"Wow" Lilly said "I had no idea"

"I told you it was a long story" Dick said

"I'm sorry that happened to you" she said looking down awkwardly

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do it, and I'd rather not be pitied by people" he said

"I'm sorry" she said

"Why do keep apologizing" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood

"Sorry" she said "ah why do I keep doing that" she laughed

They laughed together, and walked back through the park, talking and getting to know each other better. When they got back to the entrance of the park Lilly stopped and said "well I'll see you at school Dick" she started to walk away towards her home. Dick paused undecided for a second then jogged to catch up to her. "What are you doing Dick" she said as he came up beside her.

"I figured I would walk you home," he said smiling "I mean the streets of Gotham can be a dangerous place"

"Really" she said smiling "I thought that was only after it got dark"

"Well you never know" Dick shrugged.

Dick walked her home to her apartment building, when they got there she stopped and said "well this is me"

"Alright well, I'll see you Monday at school" Dick said

"Alright then" she said "bye Dick" then she did something he was not expecting. She came up to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then she quickly ran inside the building. For a minute Dick was speechless. He just stared after her, dumbfounded. When he snapped out of it, he couldn't help but break in to a wide smile. He walked home to the Wayne manor with a boyish grin plastered to his face the whole way.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Lilly rushed up the steps and inside her building. She didn't want dick to see how red her face was. She didn't know why she kissed him o the cheek, she just did. She went up to her apartment and opened the door. Her mom was sitting on the couch reading a book. When lilly walked in she looked up and said

"how was the park"

"oh it was nice" lilly said

"you went with that boy from school right" her mom asked

"yeah" lilly said

"so why is your face so red, I thought you just wanted to ask about him and barbara"

"I did" she said keeping her answers short

"what did he say" her mom pressed, knowing something was up "are you going to try and play match maker"

"he said they were just good friends" lilly said

"is int that what barbara told you" her mom said "why do you suddenly belive them now"

"well dick explained to me how they met, and why they are such good friends and only friends" she explained "it made me realize that they are just really good friends"

"so tell me about this boy" her mother said motioning for lilly to sit down

Lilly came and sat down on the couch next to her mom "well what do you want to know"

"well maybe start with telling me his actual name instead of just a boy from school"

"ok then, his name is Richard Grayson, but he likes to be called dick, . He has piercing ice blue eyes ice blue eyes, and dark hair. He is smart and athletic and in all advanced classes. He is fun to talk to, his laugh is contagious. He is also kind and sensitive" she said quikely, having a lot to say. then started to get up "can I go now" she said

"sit back down" her mother said. Lilly sat back down "by Richard grayson do you mean bruce waynes ward

"yeah so"

"I want you to be careful with this boy" her mother said

"what do you mean" lilly asked confused

"well you have obvioustly fallen pretty hard for this boy" lillys mom started to say

"I have not" lilly interrupted

"yes you have" her mother continued "and I want you to realize that he has been raised by bruce wayne. The most eligible batchelor in gotham. If Richard is anything like bruce, he may be, as you kids say, something of a player"

"mom kids don't say that" lilly said

"let me finnish. I just want you to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt"

"don't worry mom" lilly said "im pretty sure that dick is a nice guy, but if he does lead me on, he will end up being more hurt that me" she said smileing

"im sure he will" her mother said "now go get ready for dinner

Meanwhile, dick walked in to the manor with the boyish grin still on his face. "hey Alfred" he said cheerfully on his way to the batcave.

"good evening master dick" Alfred said, seeing the boys grin and smileing but not commenting on it.

Dick went down to the batcave were batman was reaserching the most recent escape from arkham. "hey bruce" dick said

"did you have fun with your friend" bruce asked

"yeah it was a lot of fun" dick said "we had ice cream and talked in the park"

"you said that it wasent a date but by the sounds of it, it was a lot like one" bruce said smileing at dick

"it wasent" dick said blushing

"alright then" bruce said turning back to the computer. Then he got serious "are you going to talk to barbara Gordon tonight" he asked

"yeah" he said his cearfullness fadeing "do you think she will listen"

"I couldent tell you" bruce said "just hope for the best, you should go change, were going out early"

Dick went and changed into his robin costume. When he came back he and batman got in to the batmobile and drove out into the city. It was starting to get dark as batman parked the batmobile in a concealed place. They grappled up to the top of the building next to them and made their way over the roof tops more twords the center of gotham. So far there had been no sign of trouble. They split up and started to patrol for simple mugings of roberys, always paying attention to what was being said on the police scanner.

Meanwhile barbara Gordon was lying on her bed in her apartment. Her dad hadent gotten home from work yet and she had no homework, so she had some free time on her hands. Her mind kept wandering to what dick and lilly may have done that weekend. She tried to occupy herself with scrolling through the songs on her phone. But she couldent help thinking about her two best friends. she was happy that they were starting to be friends as well. And if it did develop in to something more, she should be happy for them. But for some reason, everytime she thought about dick and lilly being together, she became sad, and somewhat jelous. Barbara didn't understand why she would feel this way. I don't have any feelings for dick, she said to herself, were just best friends. after a while of these thoughts coursing through her mind, she couldent stand being stuck in the apartment. She decided to take a waly. She grabed a coat and left, to walk the streets of gotham.

She walked along the streets with her hands stuck in her pokets, and continueing to think about her friends. she was not paying much attention to where she was going, and soon she was in a somewhat shadier part of town. As she passed an allyway, two dark figures emerged from the shadows and started to follow her. Barbara still wraped up in her thoughts was sarteled when a hand grabed her shouled and heard a man say in a deep voice "what are you doing out on the streets so late"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Dick swung from building to building with his grappling hook, enjoying the cool night air on his face. But his mood was dampened by the knowledge that he had to confront Barbara that night. He didn't know what he would say to her. And he was also afraid that she may recognize him. He decided that he wasn't going to straight out tell her not to become a hero. He would try and explain to her all the bad things of being a superhero. Like having to keep secrets, and always being in danger. The main problem was, that all the things that Barbara had said must be good about being a hero, were actually true. Like getting the gratitude of the people, and the satisfaction of knowing that you were making a difference.

He landed on the roof of one of the buildings in a shadier part of the city, and took a second to listen closely to the police scanner. Then his attention quickly snapped to his surroundings, when he heard the scream of a girl that was then quickly cut off. He jumped a few roofs over in the direction of the scream. He looked down in to a nearby ally and saw who he was looking for.

One man had grabbed a young girl and held his hand over her mouth as the other threatened her with a knife. Robin could make out his saying, "what is you name girl, do you know people high up"

Robin immediately sprang in to action. He launched a grapple hook to the building above them and as he swung down threw a baterang, and knocked the knife out of the man's hand. The man who was holding the knife spun around to see Robin flying through the air at him. Robin kicked him in the gut as he landed and the mad doubled over. Robin then elbowed him in the side of the head, knocking him out. Then he went after the second man who was trying to use the girl he was holding as some sort of shield. Robin did a front flip over the two and kicked the man in the back. The girl broke free of the man's grasp and scrambled away as Robin dispatched the second man in a similar way as he did the first.

He securely tied up the two men then wen t over to the girl who was standing there amazed at what she witnessed. Now that he got a good look at the girl, Robin was surprised to see that she was Barbara Gordon.

"Are you ok" he asked

"Um yeah" she stuttered "that was amazing, you just took them out so easily"

"Oh it was nothing" he said embarrassed

"My name is Barbara Gordon" she said holding out her hand and smiling

Robin shook her hand "you're the commissioners daughter right" he said

"Yeah" she said

"What are you doing in this part of town so late" he asked

"Oh," she said "I needed some air, and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going"

"Ok," he said "well I need to get you home." He shot a grappling hook on to a high building a little ways away, then held his hand out to Barbara with a grin "I hope you're not afraid of heights" he said

She took his hand cautiously; Robin pulled her closer to him and those few off the ground by the grapple. They swung from building to building in the direction of Barbara's apartment. The entire time she clung to Dick for dear life, wide eyed with wonder. She watched them swing over the traffic in the streets far below. Then Dick landed on the windowsill of Barbara's room

"This your stop" he said

"Yeah" Barbara said. She opened the window and climbed in. then she turned around confused and asked "how do you know where I live"

"yeah, funny story about that" he said "I actually needed to talk to you, so it's a good thing that I ran into you, I mean not a good thing because you were being mugged, but um you know"

"Wow," she said smiling "for a superhero you're quite awkward."

"Did you think that I was going to be suave and charming, instead of awkward and bumbling" he laughed

"Actually yes" she said "that is at least what the tabloids make you out to be. So you needed to talk to me, why"

"Well" he said starting in to the explanation he had rehearsed in his head over and over "I heard from a friend who heard from a friend that you were thinking about trying to become a superhero"

"Really from who, wait let me figure it out" Barbara said and started to ponder how that information had gotten to the boy wonder. The only person who she had told had been Dick, so he must be the friend of the friend. Then she remembered hoe friendly Dick and Kid Flash had been. Her curious smile turned to a frown and she burst out "I'm going to kill Dick, I told him not to tell anyone."

"Calm down Barbara" Robin said "it's a good thing that he told somebody; he must have thought that you were serious about doing this, and he was worried. Witch he has every right to do."

"Are you going to try and tell me that being a hero isn't great" she said

"No I'm not" he said "because it is great, flying through the streets making a difference, but it also had a lot of bad things that come along with it. It is very dangerous; you could be badly hurt or killed"

"Well I wouldn't try and do it until I had more training and could defend myself much better." She countered

"It's a full time job" he continued "no vacations, no time for relaxing. Something could always go wrong in the city"

"Yeah but I would be protecting others so that they could relax" Barbara said

"The bad guys would always be after you, they have come after me and Batman with personal vendettas on multiple occasions" he said

"Then I would capture them when they do and throw them back in Arkham and off the streets. I'm sorry Robin but this is something I want to do and I think I may be good at it." Barbara said

"One more thing" he said "you wouldn't be able to tell anyone who you are"

"So, I can keep a secret" she said

"I don't mean just being able to keep the secret, which by the way is really hard. It's about not being able to tell the people you care about, about a huge part of your life. You can't tell them why you keep getting new injuries. You have to lie strait to their faces all the time. Then it is the opposite with other superheroes. You can't mention anything about your personal life, or anything that might lead them to figuring out who you are. It makes it so hard to just hand out and talk. Trust me, I know"

"I didn't think about it that way" she said, not being able to come up with anything to turn that reason around.

"Listen," Robin said "I want you to think long and hard about everything I told you before you try anything ok"

"I understand" Barbara said turning away from him for a moment "thank you Robin." when she turned around though he was gone. He had disappeared back in to the night.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Robin swung away from Barbara's apartment**; **he hoped that he had finally made her realize what a big commitment being a superhero was. He had realized that she didn't care about the danger; she just wanted to try and help people. But she wouldn't do it if it would hurt the person she cared about the most, her father. She would never lie to him, and Dick knew that.

He went to where the bat mobile was hidden and stood there leaning against it waiting for Batman. Silently Batman glided down behind him. Robin turned around knowing that he was there, Batemans disappearing and appearing act had stopped startling Robin a long time ago.

"You ready to head home" Robin asked

"Yes" Batman said getting in the bat mobile.

"So could I drive" Robin asked getting in the passenger side.

"Not today" Batman said starting the car "so how did it go with Barbara" he asked

"Pretty well I think" he said

"How did you change her mind" Batman asked

"I reminded her about how she would have to either keep a huge secret from her dad, or make him constantly worried about her safety"

"I figured it would take something like that" Batman said "from what you told me she seems like a very strong person"

"Well you could have told me that before" Robin said "you know before I started freaking out about what I was going to say"

"I wanted you to figure it out for yourself" Batman said

"Was I supposed to learn something from figuring it out by myself" Robin said

"Well did you" Batman asked

"Maybe" Robin said "your hidden tests can be very annoying you know"

"I'm aware" Batman said and smiled slightly "so do you have any homework"

"Yeah a little" Robin said "I have a paper due Monday and vie got some math"

"You have to finish that or you can't come out tomorrow night remember" Batman said

"I know" Robin said "ill finish it, math is easy, and the paper only has to be like four pages."

"Alight, just get it done" Batman said smiling at his ward

Meanwhile Barbara closed her window and flopped down on her bed. What Robin had said had really gotten to her. Her and her dad didn't have any secret. If she became a superhero she wouldn't be able to tell him about it. And if she did he probably wouldn't approve and he would constantly be worried about her. She wouldn't be able to live with his constant disapproval, and knowing she was the reason he was so worried. And if she decided to keep it a secret she would be hiding a huge part of her life from him. Barbara fell asleep with these through her mind.

Commissioner Gordon got home late; he walked in and hung up his jacket. He looked down the hall in their apartment and saw that Barbara's door was open a jar and her light was on. He walked down the hall and peered into her room. She was asleep on top of her covers. He came in and tucked her in. he kissed her on the forehead, and turned out the lights as he walked out.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Monday morning Dick went in to school got his stuff then went to meet Barbara at her locker. He had prepared himself to be yelled at. "Hey Babs" he said coming up to her. She slammed her locker and turned to look at him, "you're mad aren't you" he said

"Well what tipped you off" she said "I can't believe you told on me to the superheroes"

"I did not tell on you" Dick said "I just informed them that someone was looking to join them"

"Well I got a visit last night from a certain boy wonder" she said

"Well that must have been exiting" Dick said smiling "you know seeing as you have a crush on him"

"Oh my god I do not" she said punching him on the arm "and it was kind of embarrassing because he saved me first"

"Really what from" Dick said feigning curiosity and worry "were you hurt"

"I wasn't hurt, it was just some muggers" she said

"It's funny how you can say that you were mugged so casually" Dick laughed "did you tell you dad about it"

"About talking to Robin or being mugged" she asked

"Both"

"No, I didn't tell him about either, he would have a heart attack if he knew that I was mugged and never let me leave the house, and if I told him about Robin I would also have to tell him about me thinking about becoming a superhero."

"So are you going to be a superhero" Dick asked

"I'm not so sure anymore, Robin brought up a good point, if I became a superhero I wouldn't be able to tell my dad, and I would constantly have to lie to him. If I did tell him, he would constantly be worrying about me and he would probably forbid me to do it and then I would be going against my dad constantly."

"That is a lot to think about" Dick said "and your dad wouldn't be the only one worried about you, you know"

"I know Dick, Lilly would be pretty worried to" she said smiling at him

"Yeah well she's not really who I mint" he said smiling back

"Oh and speaking of Lilly" Barbara said "he told me that you and her were going to get together last weekend"

"Oh yeah" Dick said "smiling at the memory "we got ice cream at the park"

"Oh," Barbara said seeing his smile and once again getting slightly jealous "did you guys have fun" she asked

"Yeah it was great" he said blushing slightly

"So are you guys just friends, or, you know" Barbara asked

"I'm not really sure" Dick said "but um do you think if I asked her to the dance that's in a couple of weeks she would say yes"

"what, oh um I don't know" Barbara said awkwardly"why don't you ask her and find out"

"What if she rejects me" Dick said nervously

"Barbara pushed aside her feelings words the subject, smiled at her friend and said "any girl would be a fool to reject you Dick"

"Really" he said smiling back at her

"I'm positive."


	43. Chapter 43

**sorry i haven't posted in a while. i'v had writers block, and iv been busy with the holiday plus i was swamped with schoolwork. i have a couple of short chapters ready and i will post them over the next week and i will try to write more. sorry about the inconsistent posting. i hope every one had a happy holiday season, and i hope you all have a happy new year.**

**Chapter 43**

Later at lunch Dick came into the cafeteria and sat down across from Barbara.

"So are you going to ask her" Barbara asked

"I don't know, should I" he asked

"Better sooner than later" Barbara said trying to help her friend even though she was screaming on the inside. "Someone else might ask her first"

"Alright I will" Dick said nervously

Then Lilly came in the cafeteria and sat down next to Barbara and across from Dick. "Hey guys" she said

"Hey Lilly" Barbara said smiling at her other friend.

"Hi" Dick said grinning

"Well I have to go get something" Barbara said getting to walk away. As she did so she raised her eyebrows at Dick.

"I had a lot of fun Saturday" Lilly said "we should do it again sometime"

"Yeah, that would be great" Dick said smiling at her "uh hey Lilly could I ask you a question"

"Yeah sure" Lilly said smiling at him

"Well I was wondering, I mean you know how the dance, um" he babbled "I mean if you would want to I was thinking that we could maybe go together or something" he finally said blushing

"Are you asking me to the dance Grayson" Lilly said

"Well I'm trying to" he said

Lilly laughed then looked at him smiling "I would love to" she said

"That's great" Dick said grinning. They continued to make planes for the upcoming dance through the rest of lunch

Meanwhile Barbara looked on from afar, a sad look on her face. She was happy for her friends she really was. But she was still sad for some reason. Dick and Lilly being together just didn't feel right to her. Instead of going and sitting back down with them and having to listen to the two of them plan for the dance, Barbara decided to go get some fresh air. She went and sat outside behind the school where she thought she would not be bothered.

She was sitting on the ground leaning against a brick wall not paying attentions when she heard a voice she really didn't want to hear say "why the long face red"

She turned to see the face of Luke smiling down at her. "None of you business, now go away, and don't call me red" she said

"Why not" he said sitting down next to her and maintaining his cheerful mood "I think it fits you, your hair is fire red and…"

"Do you know how sick of hearing that I am" she interrupted "people always just relate me to my hair"

"I was going to continue to say that you have a red hot temper as well" Luke finished

"Oh," she said "I don't know whether to take that as a complement of an insult"

"It was a complement" he laughed "so you going to tell me why you're sad"

"No I don't think so" she said

"Hmm" he said "then why don't you tell me how your weekend was"

"It was pretty much like every other weekend" she said "oh except I got mugged"

"You what" he almost shouted

"Well I almost got mugged" she explained "i was saved by robin"

"Wow really" Luke said "did you talk to him"

"Yeah a little" Barbara said "he just asked me if I was ok, then made sure I got home alright"

"Did you tell your dad about it" Luke asked, genuinely concerned

"No, of course not," Barbara said "he would flip if he found out, promise you won't tell anybody"

"Don't worry I promise" luck said

"Why am I even talking to you about this" Barbara said starting to get up

Luke took her hand and pulled her back down "I'm I really that bad to talk to" he asked

"Well right now, no" she said "but usually you're obnoxious and annoying, and a pain to deal with"

"Sorry" he said "I guess I just act differently when people are watching"

"Why is that" she asked "if you are being yourself right now, then you're actually a nice guy. When you act differently, it makes people not want to be around you. And why are you acting like yourself around me"

"I don't know" he said "I guess I just feel like I can talk to you. And since you say I am much more tolerable now, why don't you help me work on being myself" he said smiling at her again

"I'll think about it" she said smiling and getting up "but right now I have to get to class." She walked away leaving Luke to celebrate his small victory by himself.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

At the end of the day Dick walked out of the school and saw Artemis sitting on a bench and reading a book. He dicided that now would be as good a time as ever to ask her weather she like wally.

"Hey Artemis" he said walking up to her.

"Oh hey Dick" she said looking up and visible tenseing

"I was wondering if I could aske you a quick question." He asked

"Ok shoot" she said

"Well I couldent help but notice that when you and the team were protecting me," he said sitting down next to her and lowering his voice. "that you and wally seemed to have something of a conection"

"What, really" Artemis said surprised

"Yeah, and I know that it's none of my business, But do you like him." Dick asked

"What" Artemis almost shouted "I do not!"

"Are you sure" Dick said smirking at her

"No" she said "I don't know,"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked

"Well sometimes he just gets on my nerves so much that I could kill him, but then he can be really funny, and smart and sweet."

"So say he asked you out, you would say yes"

"I guess, maybe," she said "Why are you asking"

"Oh you know just curious" he said shrugging

"Wait a second, do you and wally hang out still" she asked

"Maybe" he shrugged again

"He put you up to this didn't he" she said

"What, no" Dick said not looking her in the eye

"Oh my god he did" she said jumping up from the bench

"Oh hey theres Lilly, I got to go" Dick said getting up as well

"Don't you dare tell him what I said Grayson" Artemis shouted after him as he walked away

"I have to tell him something" Dick said and then made a hasty retreat

"Grayson" Artemis shouted one more time before Dick ran to safety

Lilly walked out of the school, and looked around to see Dick talking with Artemis crock on one of the school benches. What could they be talking about she wondered, she was a senior. Then the conversation that she had had with her mom came back to her. About how Bruce Wayne was the biggest playboy in Gotham. And how there was every possibility that Dick had turned out the same. Then Dick got up and started walking towards her. She could hear Artemis shout after him as he practically ran away from her.

"Hey Lilly" he said coming up to her

"Hey Dick" she said "what was that about"

"Oh it was nothing" he said "a friend asked me to talk to Artemis for him, and the subject may have hit a nerve"

"Oh alright" Lilly said relived. They walked towards the school gates together. As they walked Lilly put her hand in his and smiled at him. Dick smiled right back at her.

Barbara walked out of the school to see Dick and Lilly lock hands and walk away. Every time she saw them together that way her heart dropped. She stood frozen for a second looking at them then she proceeded to walk down the school steps. She went and sat down under one of the trees in front t of the school pulled out a book and waited for her dad to come and pick her up. About a minute later she was Luke come out of the school, he looked around and when he saw her he started walking towards her.

"Hey there again Barbara" he said coming over and leaning against the tree she was sitting under.

"Hi Luke" she said not looking up from her book

"So remember how you were saying how you would be willing to help me be myself" he said

"Yeah" Barbara said "vaguely"

"Well I was thinking that you could start helping me with it" he said "maybe at the dance that's coming up

Barbara paused for a second and looked up at him. She could still see Dick and Lilly holding hands and laughing a little ways away. She looked back to Luke and said "alright"


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Really?" Luke asked surprised

"Yeah, why not" Barbara said getting up "I have nothing better to do that night"

"So you're really going to go on a date" Luke said "with me"

"Don't be so surprised" she said smiling at him.

"It's just that two days ago you wouldn't even talk to me." He said "what changed."

"I guess, I've just been looking at things a little differently lately" she said "there's my dad" she said seeing her father pull up in his squad car "got to go," she said patting him on the arm as she walked past him.

"Ill, see you around" he called after her as she walked away. She shot him a smile over her shoulder then she got in the car with her dad. Luke stood there for a minute and wondered what in the world could have made Barbara go from hating him too willing to go to a school dance with him.

"Hey Luke" his friend Charlie said walking up to him "if I wasn't mistaken you were just talking to Barbara, the girl that you have been chasing for like a year"

"You are not mistaken my friend" Luke said smiling "I am taking her to the dance"

"What are you her chauffer" Charlie laughed

"I'm taking her as my date" Luke corrected his friend

"Wow how did you manage that?"

"She said that she has been looking at things differently lately." Luke shrugged

"You mean since Grayson got a girlfriend" Charlie said

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems that as soon as Grayson over there gets a girlfriend" he said gesturing to where Dick and Lilly were standing "Barbara gives you a chance"

"Do you think I'm like a rebound or something" Luke asked

"Either that or she just had a coincidental change of heart" Charlie said

Luke his enthusiasm dampened said "let's just hope it's the latter"

Lilly and Dick had taken to hanging out together, just talking and laughing. After school Dick saw Barbara go to her father's squad car. He realized he had not talked to her for more than two minutes all day. Ever since him and Lilly had started hanging out he and Barbara hadn't spent as much time together. From now on he was going to make sure that he and Barbara spent time together. She was his best friend and had been since they were young. He wasn't going to let that change just because he had met someone new.

Before Barbara had got in to her car Dick noticed she looked over her shoulder and smiled at someone. He looked in the direction that she had come from, and saw Luke smiling after her. He did not know Luke well. He had only really ever talked to him when they had to do a school project together. From that experience Dick found Luke to be somewhat arrogant and a little bit obnoxious, but this was stand able and overall he was a good guy. But then when he was with his friend all his bad traits were amplified a hundred times. He remembered Barbara's numerous complaints about Luke. How he was creepy when he would asked her out, and how he would shoot her smiled all the time. Dick thought that Barbara hated the guy. He couldn't understand why they seemed to be Alfred pulled up in front of the school. He said goodbye to Lilly and went and got in the car.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Dick was sitting on the couch in mount justice, waiting for Wally to get there. The speedster had wanted to ask him about his talk with Artemis, and had told Dick to meet him at the cave a half hour ago. There was a rush of wind and suddenly Kid Flash was standing in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late" he said "got caught up with things."

"I don't understand how you can be the fasted kid on earth and still manage to be late" Dick said

"Sorry I'm a busy guy" KF said casual sitting down on the couch "you been waiting long"

"No" Dick said "I figured you would be late so I gave myself an extra twenty five minutes"

"See there are those bat smarts that we all love you for" Wally said smiling. Then his smile faltered "so what did she say" he asked

"You know, I don't feel comfortable doing this" Dick said "even though I didn't do o the old fashioned way with binoculars and voice enhancers, I'm still spying on one of my friends."

"but it's to help out another friend" Wally said "think of it this way, by doing this you could be helping two of your friends get together and be happy for who knows how long."

"I guess that's one way to look at it" Dick said

"So what did she say?" Wally asked again

"You should go for it Wally" Dick said smiling

"So she likes me" Wally said exited

"She doesn't know yet" Dick said.

Wally's smile faded "what do you mean he asked

"She thinks she might like you, but then again she also sometimes wants to kill you. She is willing to give you a chance but you would have to prove to her that you can be a standup guy. My advice, quit hitting on every girl that you meet."

"Alright that makes sense" Wally said "I can see why that would make her not like me. Thanks Dick" he said "this helped a lot"

"No problem KF, but don't ever tell her that I did this, because if she knew did I am pretty sure that she would kill me. She already wants to kill Dick Grayson"

"No problem man" Wally said laughing "you need a ride back to Gotham"

"no thanks I think I'd prefer the zeta tubes instead of a supersonic piggy back ride"

"Alright suit yourself" Wally said. And with a burst of wind he was gone. Dick just shook his head and smiled and walked to the zeta tubes.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The next morning at mount justice, Superboy, M'egan, Kid Flash, and Zatana were helping the league members unload supplies from a shuttle for the cave. Zatara, The Flash and captain marvel were there.

"So do you know if Artemis is coming to the cave today" Wally asked

"For your sake I hope not," Zatana said "last time I saw her she said she was going to kill you. She looked so mad I thought that she might actually do it" Zatana laughed

"I'm Going to kill Robin" Wally said under his breath

"What did you say Wally" Megan asked

"Oh, nothing" Wally said and ran off to get more stuff.

"M'egan shrugged; she turned to Zatana and asked "so do you think you might join the team"

"No she will not" Zatara interrupted

"Yeah sorry guys" Zatana said "as beneficial I would be to the tea, my dad thinks it would be too dangerous"

"And it is" said Zatara

"But dad" Zatana said "the rest of them…"

"We will not be having this discussion right not" Zatara cut her off

Zatana respectfully listened to her father and just continued to unpack crates."

"Flash appeared by his protégés side and said jokingly "if only you would listen like that"

"Yeah well we both know that's never going to happen" Kid Flash said smiling.

They heard the zeta tubes go off then in stormed a very angry archer "WALLY" she shouted "WE NEED TO TALK" she grabbed Wally by the arm and dragged him to the hall. Flash and the others laughed at the scared look on his face.

When they got out of hearing distance of everyone else Artemis whipped around and glared at Wally "I CANT BELIVE YOU GOT HIM TO DO THAT" she shouted

"What do you mean?" Wally said playing dumb

"You know what I'm talking about" Artemis said her voice now lowered but every bit as terrifying "what did Dick tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything" Wally said shrugging "at least not directly"

"Well what did he tell you?" Artemis asked, her arms crossed

Wally looked down at his feet trying to summon all the courage that he had. He looked up at Artemis nervously and said "well, he said to go for it, so um Artemis, I know you have a dance coming up and I was wondering if maybe I could take you, as you know, your date"

Artemis was stunned into silence. She had expected the whole thing to some kind of mean joke. She didn't think that Wally would actually want to ask her out. "Well um" she shuttered

"It ok if you don't want to" Wally blurted out "I would completely understand, I mean I'm not really your favorite person" he babbled

"Wally" Artemis interrupted "ok"

Wally immediately broke in to a wide grin "really" he said

"Yes really" Artemis smiled

"That's great" he said. They started to walk back to everyone else, when they heard a crash coming from where the others were. They sprinted down the hall, and when they got to the hanger there were crates that had crashed to the floor and the league members had gone.

"What happened" Artemis asked

"We don't know" M'egan said "we were all just talking when all the adults just, disappeared"

Meanwhile, batman and Robin were back at the Batcave. They were working on figuring out where Two Face the latest criminal to escape from Arkham was.

"Were do you think he has disappeared to this time batman" Robin asked leaning against the computer terminal batman was working at.

"I'm not sure Robin," batman said "he wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to his old hide out, we caught him there once already, well just have to wait until we hear something more"

"It wouldn't hurt to check out the old place once more." Robin said "maybe he expected us to think he wouldn't go there. He would be hiding in plain sight. Also I'm sure that that is where all his thugs would go to meet up with him after he escaped."

"Your right Robin" batman said "let's go" they went and jumped into the Batmobile.

"Hey batman" Robin said grinning "do you think maybe I could drive"

"No" batman said bluntly

"Well it was worth a try" Robin shrugged. "Hey Bruce," he said "I've been meaning to talk to you about something, kind of important"

"What is it" batman asked

"Well you know that right now I am taking all the top advanced courses at school and I have done plenty of the extracurricular activities, and one of my teachers mentioned to me that I could graduate at the end of this year if I wanted to. I was thinking about how before you became batman you traveled the world and learned a lot. I was thinking that maybe I could go that to, after this year"

"What about collage" batman asked, bringing to attention his future schooling "I did not travel till after I graduated collage, and you will be going to collage" batman added sternly

"I know" Robin said "I have no arguments there. I was just thinking that right now I am a sophomore, so if I graduated now, I would have two years between then and when I would normally be enrolling in collage"

"So you want to spend those two years traveling abroad" batman finished for him

"Yeah "Robin said "waiting for a response

"It seems that you have thought this through" batman said "I will think about it."

Robin broke into a smile; this was more that he had hoped for. He was prepared for batman to immediately shoot down any ideas he had about this. He hopped that if batman thought about it he would end up thinking that it was a good idea and let him do it.

They spent the rest of the ride to Two Faces hide out in silence; they parked the Batmobile a couple of blocks away from the building so he did not alert anyone inside. They grappled up to the top of the surrounding buildings and made their way to the building across from Two Faces hide out. The hide out was a strange building that much like Two Face himself was half normal and half run down. It was cut strait down the middle, complete with one nice door and one almost coming of its hinges. They crouched at the edge of the building and, pulled out their binoculars and looked into the windows of the hide out. They could see people walking around inside but couldn't make out whether or not Two Face was there. Batman increased the intensity of his binoculars to get a better look, while Robin tried to get an idea of how many people were inside.

"Looks like you were right Robin" batman said "I can see Two Face through the top middle window."

"I counted about ten guys inside with him, but a can't see every room from here, most of them are up top though, my guess is their all their talking orders from Two Face right now"

"Alright, were going in" batman said standing up from his crouching position. Simultaneously he and Robin both launched their grapple hooks, to the top of the building and swung over the street. They smashed through two of the tow windows ready for action. Two Faces men scrambled for their weapons, surprised by the sudden appearance of the caped crusaders. By the time they had their weapons up, batman and Robin had each disarmed and taken out two of the thugs.

One of the men started to shoot at Robin, but he quickly did a back flip behind the man and knocked him out. Robin spun around to attack another thug, but suddenly everyone in the room just disappeared. In a once crowded room Robin was now alone.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Batman threw two baterangs that disarmed two of the men, attacking him. They came at him and he fended them off. Suddenly it was almost as if double the amount of thugs were attacking him. He looked around to see where Robin was, and couldn't find him anywhere.

Then his communicator beeped. He activated it and snapped "what" the entire time fighting off the six remaining men, four of which still had guns.

"Batman, something strange has happened" said the voice of The Flash

"I'm a little busy right now" Batman said

"Are you fighting someone?" The Flash asked

"No Flash I'm not, right now I'm taking a leisurely stroll through the park, what do you think!" Batman snapped

"Activate your homing beacon" Flash said "I will come to your position"

Batman activated the beacon and a minute later The Flash was fighting by his side. Less over whelmed by the number of men Batman and Flash quickly dispatched them. Batman immediately started searching the room for robin. Two Face who had escaped in the battle was completely forgotten.

Batman unable to find the boy asked The Flash "where is robin"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about" Flash said "we were back at Mt. Justice unpacking a cargo ship when suddenly all the kids just disappeared"

"What do you mean just disappeared" Batman asked his eyes narrowed

"They were all there and the next second they were gone. I was looking right at kid Flash and he just disappeared. It seems that the same thing has happened to robin"

"Call the rest of the league, we have to figure out what happened" Batman said walking to the window and grappling down to street level. Flash meet him down on the side walk. Batman remotely called the Batmobile to his position

"Where are you going" The Flash asked

"To the Batcave" Batman said as the Batmobile drove up, "I need to look into a few things, then I will meet you back at the watchtower" without another word he got in to the Batmobile and drove away. Flash looked after him for a few seconds, then raced away to alert the rest of the league.

Meanwhile Robin was looking around confused at what had just happened. A second ago he was in the middle of a fight, and then everyone else in the room just disappeared. He tried to call Batman on his communicator but all that came through was static, he tried to call the other league members but the same thing happened. Somewhat freaked out at the lack of response he tried to call the team. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Wally answer his call.

"Thank god your there KF" he said "something weird has happened"

"You don't say" Wally said "does it have anything to do with Batman disappearing"

"Yeah it does, along with the rest of the justice league"

"Wait a minute," Wally said "you mean to say the entire league is gone"

"Yeah, I tried to contact everyone I could, no one answered, call everyone on the team; hopefully they have not been affected. Have them meet at Mt. justice, I'm on my way." Robin shut off his communicator and grappled out the window to ground level. He called the Batmobile, which Batman thankfully trusted him enough with the ability to do that. He hoped in the Batmobile as if drove up. As he drove to Mt. Justice, the excitement of actually being able to drive the Batmobile was extinguished by their dire situation.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Robin drove into the underground hanger of Mt. Justice and immediately jumped out. Kid Flash came running into the room.

"Thank god you here wally started," then he noticed the Batmobile "wait a minute, did you drive that here" he asked

"Yes" Robin responded, not stopping, and walking strait to the main room where the rest of the team was.

"That is so cool" Wally said as they walked in to the main room

"KF," rob interrupted him "let's get the big picture here, the entire justice league has disappeared"

"And there not the only ones" Aqualad said looking up from the computer screen. It seems that adults all over the world have disappeared.

"All right" Wally said "I am officially freaked out. One minute were all unpacking crated and the next they were just gone."

"I know what you mean" Robin said "one minute me and batman were fighting Two Face and almost a dozen of his thugs, and then they all just disappeared…" Robin trailed off as he went to the computer.

"What are you doing" Kaulder asked

"Trying to figure out what happened when they all disappeared" Robin answered

"It was magic" Zatana interrupted

"How can you tell" Robin asked looking away from the computer

"I could feel it" she said "it was like a wave that passed through, and as it did every adult aura disappeared. The amount of magic needed to cast this spell is scary big."

"With all the adults gone someone needs to take control" Aqualad said "we need to go out and help all the children whose parents have disappeared."

"Aqualads right" Robin said "until we figure out what to do we should try and help as many people as we can"

"Alright" Aqualad said "Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Meghan and I will" go out and set up shelters for younger kids. Robin and Zatana, you stay here and try and figure out how to fix what has happened. We need to find a way to get word out to older kids about what has happened, so that they can help with the younger children."

"It will take some major hacking" Robin said "but I can break in to social Medias and TV stations, and send out a message. People will see it and the message will spread like wildfire. Just prerecord a message that I can send out when I hack their systems." Aqualad recorded a message and gave it to Robin, and then he and the rest of the team left the cave to start rounding up some of the lost children.

Barbara was sitting on the couch in her living room watching the news, when suddenly; the news anchor iris west, just disappeared. She stared at the television confused. No one came back, or moved the camera or came on the air to explain. She picked up the remote to change it to another live station, and no one was there either. She flipped through the channels, looking for somebody real, starting to get a little bit creeped out. On all of the news stations there was just an empty desk and on the sports channels it stayed on one camera pointed at an empty field or court. She jumped when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Lilly. "Hey Lilly" Barbara said picking up "what's up"

"The weirdest thing just happened barb" Lilly said in a panicked voice "I was sitting with my mom watching TV when the news anchor disappeared, then I looked next to me and my mom was gone to."

"Your mom disappeared too?" Barbara said "this is getting seriously weird. No one is on any of the live channels, not just the news."

"Well then call your dad or something Barbara, he's a cop, he'll know what to do"

"Alright I will, I'll call you back" Barbara said, and then hung up. She dialed her dad's cell number and waited as it rang. When she got no answer she called the station, and all of the emergency contacts her dad had given her. There was no answer at any of them. She called Lilly back and, when she picked up, Lilly immediately said "what did he say"

"He wasn't there" Barbara said "I tried the station and all of my emergency contacts, no one was there"

"What how is that possible" Lilly almost shouted in to the phone "they can't have all just disappeared"

"Lilly you need to just calm down" Barbara said "I'm coming to your house so don't go anywhere, alright"

"Alright," Lilly said "but hurry up Barbara, I'm seriously freaking out"

Barbara hung up, grabbed her coat and ran out the door. When she got on the street, she took off running, in the direction of lily's apartment building. As she went down the street she saw cars that had veered off of the rode, as if the drivers had just disappeared. Suddenly a muscular boy, with black hair came out of nowhere and landed next to one of the cars. He was wearing a black shirt with the superman symbol on it. She recognized him as Superboy, from when she had met him and his team. He ripped the door of the car and threw it away as if it were just a piece of paper. He reached in to the car and gently lifted out a toddler who appeared to be only three or four.

"Superboy, wait" Barbara called, running up to him before he could go "you probably don't remember me but I'm…"

"Barbara Gordon," he interrupted her, "you're a friend of Dick Grayson"

"Um yeah" she said, surprised that he had remembered her "do you know what has happened. It seems like all the adults are, just gone."

"That's because they are" Superboy said bluntly

"How is that possible" she gasped

"It's magic," he said "everyone over the age of 18 have disappeared. I can't talk now; there will more of an explanation latter. For now we are trying to set up shelters at the high schools for the younger children." What he said was reinforced by the toddler in his arms starting to squirm. "I have to go he said, but we could use help." Then he jumped in to the air and across buildings to find other children stuck in cars.

"Barbara looked after him, then pulled out her phone and dialed lily's number "Lilly, there's a change of plans" she said when Lilly picked up. "Meet me at the school, ok."

"What. I thought you were coming to my place."

"I was, but then I ran into Superboy on my way over"

"Superboy, as in that guy who showed up in the news recently, who has the same superpowers as superman"

"Yeah, that's the one." Bambara said "he sort of explained what has happened, and he said that they are setting up a shelter for the younger kids at the school. They need help so I'm going to go there and see what I can do to help."

"But Barbara, I'm freaking out over here. We should just let them handle it, just come straight to my place"

"No Lilly" Barbara said, "I'm going to go and help. You can do what you want, but I hope you will come to." Then she hung up the phone and started on her way to the school.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

At the watchtower the flash was pacing the floor, or more like sprinting from one end of the room to another, while the rest of the league were sitting around waiting for batman to arrive.

"Sit sown Barry" said wonder woman "you are starting to wear down the floor"

"Where is batman" flash said, and continuing to pace the room, "he said he would meet us here"

"I'm sure he is on his way," Aquaman said "just calm down"

"How can I calm down" flash said throwing his hands in the air "my nephew has disappeared, along with the rest of the team, and there are no clues as to where they have gone"

"It's not just the team" said batman said, appearing in the door way

"Finally," flash said "it took you ling enough. What do you mean it's not just the team?"

"All over the world people have reported that their children have disappeared" batman explained "in the same way that robin, and the rest of the team did."

"But how could they all just disappear" asked superman.

"It was magic" interrupted Zatara "I could feel it when it happened, it was extraordinarily powerful."

"Do you know what has happened to the kids" asked green arrow "are they still alive"

"I believe that they are still alive" Zatara said "but I cannot be sure where they are."

"Then we have to figure out where they are" said the flash.

"It is not that easy" said Zatara "magic is not an exact science, I cannot simply wish them to be found and it is done. There is something blocking contact with them."

"Do you know what is blocking you" asked batman

"A very dark and magic" said Zatara

Batman went over to the computer console and leaned on it staring off somewhere. The other league members waited in silence while he thought. Without turning around batman said "can you track the source of the dark magic?"

"Yes I believe I can," Zatara said "but it may take some time"

"That's alright" said batman "just get to work as soon as possible." He paused and turned around to address everyone present "when we do find whatever or whoever did this, we should be prepared for a fight"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Robin broadcasted Aqualads message on all of the social Medias and news stations that he could then went to join the rest of the team at the high school. He went to the hangar got on his motorcycle and rode out of the mountain. As he got in to Gotham city he had to veer between the cars abandoned on the road. As he got closer to the school he saw a young girl probably about the age of seven or eight stumbling down the street crying. As he pulled up next to her she stopped and looked at him.

"Your robin, right" she said "do you know what happened to my mamma, when is she coming back."

"Don't worry" robin told her in an assuring tone "well find your mom, come with me for now you will be safe." He motioned for her to get on the back of his bike. She got on behind him, "hold on tight" robin said. He drove off weaving in between the scattered cars to the school, with the little girl clinging on to him.

As he pulled up in front of the school Kid Flash came out to meet him. Robin got off the bike then lifted the little girl off the bike. When he set her down she continued to cling to his hand, like her life depended on it.

"I found her walking along the side walk" robin explained to KF "she was with her mom when she disappeared. "He started to walk in to the school leading the little girl. "how many kids have you found" he asked

"A good thirty, maybe more" Wally answered "we spread the word and some older kids have come to help out, with the smaller ones."

They walked in to the school and headed towards the gymnasium where most of the kids were. When they got there Artemis was sitting on the floor with a group of young kids, entertaining them.

Robin kneeled down next to the little girl still holding on to his and said "why don't you go and sit with them, that girls name is Artemis, she will take care of you"

"Alright," the little girl said. She reluctantly let go of his hand and walked over to the group and sat down.

"Has Zatana had any progress" Wally asked

"No not yet" robin said, looking around the gym, surveying their situation "but she is going to contact me as soon as she finds out anything. We should probably head back out and see if we can find any more kids."

Barbara walked up the school steps and inside. The halls were mostly deserted except a few people here and there. She went to the gym, and when she walked in she was surprised at what she saw. There were a lot of kids in the room. A lot of the little ones were running around and playing while some of the older kids were n groups talking amongst themselves. There were more people there than she had expected. She looked around for Superboy or one of the other superhero kids, to ask what she could do to help. As she looked around she couldn't help but smile at something that she saw. It was Robin holding a little girls hand while he talked to Kid Flash, then he kneeled down and said something to the girl and smiled. She nodded and let go of his hand and walked away to another group of kids. Barbara couldn't help but smile at how sweet the superhero seemed. He was a crime fighting vigilante, who on the other time she had met him had seemed somewhat cold and detached. Now she could tell that he did have a soft side. She started to walk towards them, and at the same time they turned around towards the door.

Robin froze when he saw her walking towards them. "Dude what's up" Wally asked confused at his sudden stop.

Robin shook his head and said "it nothing, looks like we have a new helper."

"Oh I see "wally said quietly a smirk appearing on his face.

"You don't see anything Flash Boy, you got that" robin said shooting a glare at Wally. "Hello Ms. Gordon" robin said as Barbara walked up to them

"Hi" she said "I ran in to Superboy on the street, he said that if I wanted to help to come here. What can I do?"

"Thank you," Wally said "we need all the help that we can get. There are a lot of kids in this city"

"Do you think that you could help watch the kids" robin asked "I think Artemis needs a little help" he said looking in her direction, where Artemis was being talked by a group of children.

"Yeah of course" Barbara said laughing

"Alright then" robin said smiling "I wish you luck Ms. Gordon. Then he and Wally left to go look for more lost kids. Barbara went over to where Artemis was being overwhelmed by kids and tried to get them all off of her.

"Alright kids time to get off of her" she said. When they didn't listen Barbara said" if you don't get off of her now I am going to tell all of your parents, when they get back."

They all immediately stopped misbehaving at the mention of being told on. "Why don't you go play with the other kids she told them" then they all ran off to play while Barbara helped Artemis off of the floor.

"Thanks" Artemis said re-aggusting her mask "apparently I can fight crime but I can't handle a bunch of kids."

"No problem" Barbara said "hi my name is Barbara Gordon" she said holding out her hand "we actually met once before."

"Oh right" Artemis said shaking her hand "you're a friend of dick Grayson's right, nice to see you again."

"I am here to help" Barbara said "tell me what you need me to do"

"well I was going to go down to the cafeteria and see what I can find of the kids to eat," Artemis said "they are bound to start getting hungry soon. Why don't you come down with me?"

"Alright" Barbara said "I'm sure there; some stuff down there."

Artemis and Barbara walked down to the cafeteria and went in to the kitchen. They started rummaging through the cabinets and store closets, and collected the things that the kids could eat in boxes.

As they worked Barbara asked "so do you know what has happened to all of the adults. I tried calling everyone I could and there was no answer from any of them."

"it's sort of complicated" Artemis said "but pretty much what happened is that some seriously bad magic was cast and now all the grownups have disappeared."

"That is pretty bad" Barbara said "can anything be done?"

"We have someone working on figuring out how to reverse what happened. I have faith in her that she will figure it out, and as soon as we can we are going to do whatever it takes to fix things."

"You all are really dedicated to your cause aren't you" Barbara said

"We were trained to help people" Artemis said "so that is exactly what we are going to do."

"I wish I could make a difference like you and the others do" Barbara said "I think this is enough stuff, let's take it back to the gym." She picked up a box while Artemis picked up another. They had collected a variety of chips and other snacks, enough for most of the kids in the gym.

"being a superhero isn't all it's cracked up to be you know" Artemis said as they walked "I mean me and the others aren't even full heroes and there is already so much responsibility involved, and it is really dangerous"

"That is what Dick told me when I mentioned to" Barbara said "I assume he got all of his information from you guys when you were guarding him"

"Yeah something like that," Artemis said knowing that all of dicks information came from personal experience. "Let's hope that we don't get mobbed when we walk it" she laughed, changing the subject. They walked in to the gym with the food and were in fact almost mobbed by the unsupervised children


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"So what was that about" Wally asked with a smirk a he and robin walked out of the school

"What?" robin said with a straight face?

"Come on, you know" Wally laughed nudging him with his elbow

"I don't know what you are talking about" Robin insisted

"So you freezing up when you saw a certain red head means absolutely nothing" wally questioned "and what was with all the Ms. Gordon stuff."

"It is called being professional KF" Dick said "something you obviously know nothing about"

"I object to that" Wally started but then he was interrupted by Rob's communicator beeping.

Dick pulled it out of his belt and flipped it on. "Any progress Zatana" he said in to the device

"Yes" she said "I have figured out what spell my father has used in the past and I am almost able to pinpoint the location where the dark magic originated"

"Good job Z" Rob said "I'll round out the rest of the team and meet you at the cave"

As soon as robin hung up Wally burst out "so what did she find"

"She is almost able to find the place where the dark magic originated"

"That's good right" Wally said "because now we can go beat up whoever caused this big mess"

"Exactly" robin said smirking "but we still have some waiting to do, she hasn't found them yet"

Then dick froze in place once again. He saw a girl walking towards the school in a hurry as if she was afraid to be out on the streets. Dick recognized her at once. It was Lilly.

"Umm, KF" he said "I have to go take care of something; you go find the others and tell them what's happening. I'll catch up to you" then he rushed off back in to the school. Wally looked after him confused as he rushed away then saw the girl and the smirk returned to his face.

Dick ran in to one of the boy's bathrooms in the school, quickly changed out of his robin uniform and into civilian clothes. Then he practically ran back to the front in time to see Lilly walking through the front doors. As soon as she saw him her face lit up with relief to see somebody familiar.

"Oh my god Dick, I am so glad to see you" she said running up and hugging him. "My mom is gone; no adult was picking up their phone. And you didn't answer. Barbara said she was coming here so I came to. Do you have any idea what is going on."

"Lilly this is going to be hard to understand but you have to belive me" dick started. "all the adults are gone, some sort of magic took them away"

"Oh my god" she burst out "what is going to happen to us"

"Don't worry" dick said reassuringly "there are people working on fixing the problem as we speak"

"Thank god" she said "now where is Barbara, I need to go yell at her for ditching me."

"Um I don't know" dick lied "why don't we try the gym, that's where a lot of the kids are."

"allright lets go" lilly said takeing his hand and walking to the gym. When they walked in lilly scaned the room for barbara. Dick watched her as she saw her best friend and immediately ran over to barbara who was helping artemis hand out.

"oh my god, barbara, I am so glad to see you" lilly shouted envelopeing her friend in a hug "I really have to talk to you, some crazy things are happening, come on" she said takeing barbaras hand and starting to pull her away from the crowd of people."

"in a little while lilly" barbara said "im helping right now"

"but I really need to talk to you"

"just wait a while alright. You could even help out if you want to"

"but we need to talk"

"no you just want to talk"

"Barbara…"

"hey guys whats with the shouting" dick said catching up to the girls

"it's nothing" lilly said angrily "come on dick lets go" she said storming off

"did I interrupt something" dick said nervously

"don't worry about it dick," barbara said smileing at him. "but you might want to catch up to her or she may rip your heart out"

"your sure" dick said "I mean your my friend too and all"

"yeah im sure" barbara said "now go, it may seem like she is being unreasonable but shes just really scared at what is happening,"

"alright" he said "thanks babs, I owe you one." Then he ran off in the direction that lilly went

Barbara looked after him and sighed wishing that she was a little more selfish and asked him to stay and talk to her. But she knew that during a crisis was not the time to be selfish.

"whats with the long face" artemis asked, walking up next to barbara

"oh its nothing"

"really, then what was the shouting about"

"just an argument with a friend is all"

"and it had nothing to do with grayson going after her instead of staying with you?"

"no of course not!" bqrbara said trying to hide a blush "me and him are just friends!"

"yeah, friends" artemis said smileing

"well what about you and kid flash" barbara countered

"what" artemis said shocked at the sudden reverse of the conversation

"you know" barbara sad slightly "the strong red headed superhero who can run faster than the speed of sound. I saw he was he looked at you when he was here"

"what about him?" artemis said

"has he ever asked you out?"

"maybe" was all artemis said

"oh my god he has, hasent he" barbara said excitedly

"Maybe"

"did you say yes"

"maybe"

"oh my god that's awesome" barbara burst out

"calm down barb" artemis laughed

"sorry" she said "but please let me live vicariously through you"

"oh come on barbara, someone has had to of asked you out before"

"well yeah" she said

"well who is he"

"just this guy from school, "

"well whats his name" artemis asked

"luke" she said

"did you say yes"

"yeah" barbara said

"why do you say it like that" artemis asked "aren't you happy that he asked you out"

"I don't know" barbara said "its just that we have nothing in common, he is one of the jock types who is all about sports and dates cheerleaders. I'm the quiet girl who dosent say anything in class and gets good grades."

"then why did you say yes" artemis asked confused

"I don't know, I guess I was just jealous and wanted a date for the dance "

"so you are jealous of dick and lilly… I mean your friend" artemis said quikly fixing her mistake.

"its cool artemis I know you're the same blond girl named artemis that goes to my school. Its not exactly a common name." barbara said letting artemis know tha she had figured out her ecret identity. "and I am jelous of them but not in the way you think, it just that they seem so happy together, and I cant help but wantthat for me to."

"then maybe you should give luke a chance then" artemis sudgested "maybe yu guys will have more in common than you think."

"yeah maybe" barbara said hopefully

"you should try and get to know him more" artemis said, then she paused and looked at the doors to the gym as someone new walked in. then she smiled and turning back to barbara said "speak of the devil, now would be a perfect time to get to know him, don't you think" she said gstureing twords the door.

barbara turned to look and saw the handsome jock that they had just been talking to walk in to the gym.


End file.
